


The Road Less Traveled

by Elvendorkwanwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Multi, Roadtrip, Romance, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendorkwanwan/pseuds/Elvendorkwanwan
Summary: James and Sirius are two college students on a road trip from Boston to San Francisco to find their friend Remus Lupin .This is written by 5 authors so far, credits to 叉叉，莫崽，思聪，埃兰，雀雀。





	1. Chapter 1

一开始这是James的主意。

那是他们上了大学以后的第一个春假，James窝在Sirius那间位于中央公园南边的小公寓的沙发上，百无聊赖地翻阅着好友摆放得乱七八糟的杂志，那上面除了摩托车，还是摩托车。James长长地打了个呵欠，然后把杂志扔到了一边。

“嘿，Sirius。”他用脚踢了踢盘着腿坐在地板上的高瘦青年。

“唔。”对方头也不回，仍旧埋头在画布上涂抹。

“我有点儿想念Remus了。”

“好吧。”

“‘好吧’是什么意思？”James不满地从沙发上跳下来，把脸凑到Sirius的面前，“我说的可是Remus，Remus Lupin。”

“意思是如果你想Moony，大可以动动你那高贵的手指，给他打个电话。”Sirius扬了扬眉毛，然后放下手中的画笔，“我敢打赌，他会很高兴的。”

“你知道我讨厌打电话，”James不满地看着他，从地板上站起来，在屋子里来回踱步，“那让我觉得不舒服，听着人们的声音从某个黑色机器里传出来，而你却见不到他们的脸。”

“是吗？”Sirius翻了个白眼，重新抓起画笔，完成这幅画的最后一道工序，“去年你在马塞诸塞州天天给我打电话的时候可没这么说。”

“那不一样，”James咧嘴笑了笑，“而且，技术上来说，我并没有‘天天’给你打电话。”他走到窗边，裸露在外面的胳膊感到了一阵初春的凉意，“噢，我讨厌这儿的天气，”James愤愤地关上了窗户，“几乎跟英格兰一样糟糕。”

Sirius专注地给一只海鸥上色，没有出声。

“我说，伙计，今年夏天我们开车去加州看望Remus怎么样？”过了好一会儿，James重新捡起了扔在一边的杂志，打开的那一页上是最新款的哈雷摩托车。  


“你确定这是个好主意？”Sirius放下了画笔，皱起眉头打量着手里的作品，然后转过头看向James，“每个人都见识过你的车技。”

“嘿，我也没那么糟糕吧。”James抗议道。

“随便你怎么说，”Sirius从地板上站起来，一把夺过他手里的杂志，“走吧。”

“去哪儿？”

“是时候给牡鹿喂食了。”Sirius大笑起来。

那之后他们去了在Bedford的一家小餐馆吃龙虾沙拉和烤羊排，Sirius没有再提起这件事，James便把自己的提议也忘到了脑后。

直到五月下旬的某个早晨，James被咚咚的敲门声吵醒。

“滚开！我正忙着呢！”他闭着眼睛吼了一声，脑袋因为宿醉而剧烈地疼痛着。

敲门声停了一会儿，然后变本加厉地响了起来，同时还伴随着一个熟悉的声音：“James Potter，你这个白痴，快他妈的开门！”

James一个激灵从床上跳了起来。他摸索着从床头柜上找到了眼镜，然后光着脚冲到门口，将脸贴到猫眼上。

没错，门口站着的的确是该死的，天杀的，Sirius Black。

“你怎么会在这里？”James一脸难以置信地打开门，从头到脚地打量着自己的好友。他穿着黑色皮夹克，背着一个巨大的行李袋，头发吹到了脑后，看上去见鬼的好极了。

“哥们儿，MIT可不是你的私人后花园，我去任何想去的地方，”Sirius嚼着口香糖，拍了拍他的肩膀，“对了，你只有五分钟时间，收拾好行李，我们该出发了。”说完，Sirius笑嘻嘻地拨开他，径自走进屋内，将行李袋重重地丢到了James的床上。

“等等，”James跟着他回到房间，一头雾水地拽住他的外套下摆，“为什么……我是说，你怎么......”他深吸了一口气，“你怎么来的？”

“开车。”Sirius耸了耸肩，然后饶有兴趣地凑到摆在桌上的一个建筑模型面前，“这是什么？”

“我的假期作业，”James跟在他身后，“别管那个，你刚刚说了什么？什么五分钟？”

“噢，”Sirius转过身，差点跟他撞了个满怀，“看着点儿，伙计。没错，五分钟之后，我们就出发去加利福利亚。”

“等等，”James的太阳穴更加疼了，“我们要去哪儿？”

“加利福尼亚，”Sirius扬了扬眉毛，“这不是你的主意吗？暑假开车去加州找Moony？”

“什么？”James开始觉得自己像个白痴一样只会问问题，“你的意思是，我和你？开车？加利福尼亚？”

“是啊，”Sirius把他拉近了点，皱起鼻子闻了闻，“梅林啊，你闻起来可真够糟糕的。”

而直到James带着一个塞了一大堆不知道是衣服还是裤子的旅行背包坐在Sirius那辆破破烂烂的雪佛兰的副驾驶时，他仍旧有种恍惚的不真实感。

车里正放着AC/DC吵翻天的Back In Black，Sirius跟着节奏摇头晃脑，只用一只手抓着方向盘，看上去心情非常不错。

“我说，”James清了清喉咙，“你什么时候把英国驾照换成美国的了？”

“噢，事实是，”Sirius快活地吹了一声口哨，“我没换。”

“你疯了。”过了良久，James才慢吞吞地拉过安全带，肯定地下结论。


	2. Chapter 2

不得不承认的是，Sirius的车开起来比它看上去的要顺手得多。James心惊胆战地熬过了Sirius习惯性左转不看灯右转等半天结果差点酿成几起惨案的最初半小时，便开始踢掉鞋子，放倒副驾驶的座椅，枕着双臂跟着Sirius正放着的 _Bon Jovi_ 哼歌。

“我真该让你洗了澡再上路。”Sirius皱着眉瞥了一眼James赤着的双脚。

“说走就走的旅行，不是么伙计？”James的酒窝深得能盛半杯伏特加。“我敢打赌Moony看到我们一定很开心。”

“哦我一点也不怀疑。”Sirius也笑了，“‘暑假？我当然在实验室实习。什么？不不不，你和James好好玩吧千万别管我。’”他惟妙惟肖地学着Remus的语气，然后和James一起放声大笑。

“要不是我太了解他，我甚至差点觉得他在实验室勾搭了一个学姐呢。”James打了个呵欠。“我们第一站是哪？”

“伊萨卡。”Sirius朝副驾驶前的抽屉点了点头，“那里面有地图。”

“喔——看来功课做得很好嘛。”James掏出地图展开，“伊萨卡……温馨的世外桃源……北美的希腊半岛……毗邻五指湖区……听起来不错。”

“嗯。”Sirius点了点头，“从容”地借右边车道超过了前面一辆慢悠悠的福特，引发了后者一阵急促的鸣笛。

“悠着点。”James边研究着地图边半心半意地说，“你这可算某种意义上的无证驾驶。”

“放心，难得的暑假我可不想在看守所度过。”Sirius无意识地敲击着方向盘，“给我指路，好么？我只知道接下来要拐上86号公路……”

“我从中学起就在一直给你指路，你这无药可救的路痴。”James叹了口气，低下头看着地图，“前面路口右拐，上主道。”

“好的，长官。”

* * *

 

他们在距离伊萨卡还有两小时车程的加油站停了下来。James倚在车旁抽出一支烟正准备点上，收到了加油站工作人员“在加油站抽烟你是想死么”的大声呵斥，嬉皮笑脸地回了句“抱歉我的错”，慢慢地踱向吸烟区。

Sirius抱着一堆零食从商店里出来，把它们扔在车子后座上，抽出两根好时巧克力棒，撕开一根啃了起来。然后他来到吸烟区，将另一根递给James，“交换一支烟。”

James接过巧克力棒，坏笑着把自己抽到一半的烟递给了Sirius。

“混蛋，我给你的可是一整根。”Sirius嘴上抱怨着，却接过烟抽了起来。

James啃着巧克力棒，看着Sirius抚开刘海，微微皱眉吐出烟圈，心里暗骂他妈的这混蛋为什么这么帅。“我们能在日落之前赶到伊萨卡呢。”

Sirius抬眼看他，“是么？太好了。”

James摇了摇头，“我收回你功课做得很好这句话。”他将最后一截巧克力棒塞进嘴里，“接下来我开吧？”

“不行。”

“还真是干脆。”James小声嘟囔着，又点燃了一支烟。

抽完烟后，他们去洗了个脸。Sirius像狗一样把水甩到了James身上，作为回敬James揪起Sirius黑色T恤的背面印出了一个清晰的人脸型水渍。互相捶了对方几拳之后，他们坐进车里，继续踏上了旅程。

阿巴拉契亚高原的夏天也有着清爽宜人的风，Sirius关了空调降下窗玻璃，在风中微微眯起眼睛，绽出了一个安定的笑容。James吃着薯片，指着Sirius刚换上Suede的CD机说咱能不能听One Republic，换回了Sirius一个巨大的白眼。

“我在YouTube上看了你上学年的编导课作业，你居然还加密！不过密码挺好猜的。”

“‘ _Themarauders_ ’，当然。”Sirius笑着，“本来就不是为你们加密的。不过我怀疑你是唯一一个有闲心去看的人。片子怎么样？”

“里面那个女主角真好看。”

“这就是你的评价？”Sirius扬起眉毛，“James Potter你真是个俗人。”

“滚！”James捶了一下Sirius的肩膀，“我一直想问你来着，片子里最后她找到那个一直给她写信的人了吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“应该找到了吧。最后一幕，那个咖啡馆里，她不是回头了嘛。”

Sirius偏过头看了看边吃薯片边凝视窗外的群山的James，笑了，又把视线转回路况上，“这猜测还真是你的风格。”

“我喜欢喜剧。”James塞了一口薯片，含含糊糊地说，“不过我还真意外你会拍这种片子，我以为你会拍一个流浪人什么的。”

“孤独的城市女孩，孤独的流浪人，没什么区别。”Sirius空出一只手从仪表盘前抽出一支烟点上。

“所以……”

“嗯？”

“那个女主角怎么样？”James转向Sirius笑得一脸邪恶，“导演大人？”

“你说Elena Fisher？我们学校表演系的二年级生。怎么了？”

“别装了！你知道我的意思。”

“我们拍完片子之后确实约会过几次，也就仅此而已。”Sirius无所谓地耸耸肩，又深吸了一口烟，“她太无聊了。”

“这真是我最经常听到的你对女生的评价。”James撇了撇嘴，无趣地靠回副驾驶的座椅，“你干脆跟你的摄影机在一起好了。或者三脚架。或者斯坦尼康。”

“你呢？”Sirius笑着问。

“什么我呢？”James把吃完的薯片袋子揉成一团扔到后座上，探身也拿了一根烟。

“上次你跟我说的那个……叫Jessica？还是Jennifer来着？”

“Janet。正有点眉目就被你拉来横跨美利坚合众国了。”James郁闷地吐了一口烟。

“抱歉，伙计，”Sirius轻声笑了，“我的不好。”

“反正人家貌似对我也没多大兴趣。”James做了个鬼脸。

“能对拥有一整个‘拥趸者俱乐部’的James·我他妈怎么这么有人气·Potter没什么兴趣，这女生何方神圣啊？”

“我可不想被你说。都一年了，哥大向你搭讪过的女生破千没有？”

“让我数数……我想大概有5000多吧。”

“少来了电影学院有这么多女生么！”

“喂喂喂我正开车呢别动手动脚！你真想我们进看守所啊！”

……

他们就这样一路插科打诨，时间过得飞快，很快就看到了写着“Ithaca”的路牌。Sirius从高速公路上下来，驶入了市区。伊萨卡是早年移民者怀着满腔的文艺复兴情怀，依照希腊半岛的风格建成的城镇。沿着卡尤加湖岸的公路上只有他们一辆车，James不厌其烦地给Sirius讲解着沿途的建筑风格：黄金分割的架构，柱式的定型，浮雕，拱桥……Sirius半心半意地听着，夕阳洒在西边的澄澈湖面上，夏日的风吹得他们二人的头发上下翻飞，Sirius开始觉得，这也许是趟不错的旅程。


	3. Chapter 3

“我还以为我们要在这里住下呢。”James大口嚼着刚从超市冰柜里取出来的还冒着冷气的三明治，踩着运动鞋的鞋帮坐回车里，再用空闲的手砰地一声关上车门。灰尘从四面八方的缝隙中涌出来，懒洋洋地飘散在落日的余晖之中。他顺着那一绒绒细小的毛絮看到挡风板外还算亮着的天，想象出匍匐于深蓝暗粉的天空幕布后，一张属于黑夜的面孔。

Sirius不紧不慢地转了转钥匙，车腾的一下活了起来。他笑，用酷似吟诗的夸张语气摇头摆尾地回答道，“这就着急休息了？夕阳露出尾巴的时候，冒险才要刚刚开始啊。”他大脚踩下油门，回头冲James眨了眨眼睛，“因为你永远不会知道夕阳过后会是什么。夜晚吗？我看未必。”

“好吧，艺术家，”James伸了个懒腰，拧开一瓶可乐，习惯了Sirius的故弄玄虚，“从Ithaca出发，目的地是哪？”冰凉的气泡在他喉咙发出滋拉滋拉的声音。

“你会感兴趣的，”Sirius翻出地图扔给James，“画着鹿角那。”

James打开地图，在一堆狗爪星星之类的小标记里找到Sirius给出的指示，然后咧开嘴笑了：“ _Jamestown_ ？很好。我的地方。”

“没错，只不过你那里肯定人口爆棚，”Sirius顿了顿，怕James不明白似的补充，“想想吧，这世界上有起码上百万个James”

“嘁，”James歪了歪嘴角回敬道，“总比你自己孤独一人好。”他摇下玻璃看了看窗外，此刻天色还太早。

傍晚掺着些水汽的凉风随着旋开的玻璃猛得兜进车里，James看着Sirius开口，却并没有听见他说了些什么。于是他大声喊：“你说什么？”可Sirius只是摇头。

也好。他正好有些困了，就不再问。他把椅背放下去，眯着眼睛看见后视镜里自己的一头乱发在凉爽舒适的风中狂舞。街边的建筑物逐渐稀疏起来，迷迷糊糊地，他好像头一次有了飞驰的感觉。

* * *

等James在嘈杂的音乐声中醒来时天已完全黑了，街边的路灯在快速流动的空气中连成一片光影。他偏过头把嘴里的口香糖吐出窗外，口中又酸又涩的感觉却消散不去，于是他点起一根烟，深深吸了一口，再吐出烟雾。那是和Sirius爱听的唱片一般质感的，颗粒状的烟雾。

“醒了？”Sirius扭头问他，黑暗中他的眼里带着懒散的笑意。

“音乐开这么大声，不醒才怪。”James抱怨似的回答，同时破天荒地伸手打理了一下头发。

“哥们，我这不是为了阻止你浪费掉旅途中的大好时光嘛，”Sirius耸肩，“我叫上你可不是为了让你打呼噜给我催眠的。”

“我睡觉什么时候打呼噜了……”James不满地咕哝，扭头看向窗外。

五秒钟后他突然精神抖擞地开口说：“我看见你了！”

“嗯。”

“在那呢。”他指了指外面闪烁的星空，手中的烟蒂也跟着一明一灭。

“我知道。”

“真没劲，我还以为你会感兴趣呢，”James显然对Sirius的无动于衷有些失望，“那好歹也是你的星星。”他把快要燃尽的烟头扔出窗外，看着那道热度抛出的一闪而过的弧线，然后想起流星。

“首先——你跟我来这套已经不下一万遍了，”Sirius直视着正前方车灯所能打到的最远处，“其次——这他妈的是夏天，天上哪来的天狼星？”

又或者是其他的什么，他努力地捕捉着脑中那个模糊的影子。

“一直在那，你看不见，可我——”

这回Sirius的急刹车让James差点咬到自己的舌头。

“嘿！”

“抱歉哥们，我们到站了。”

* * *

Mojo’s酒吧的招牌闪烁着银蓝色的光。

James和Sirius站在刚停好的车旁，看着三三两两的人群进进出出。

“我说……这就是我们的目的地？”James揉了揉眼睛，“我的意思是，我们不睡个觉什么的？”

“在车上睡了这么久还没够？”

“我主要是在说你啊，Siri，你可是要开车的人。”

“开车这么耗费体力，不来点酒精充充电怎么行？”Sirius拍了拍James的肩膀，然后撩开了挡在眼前的黑发，“还有，别叫我Siri。”

“我就喜欢。”James贼兮兮地笑。

“好吧，其实我也不是特意来这的，就是看见了而已——我喜欢这个名字。”

“嗯，我知道。有时候我有一种感觉，就好像我曾经是个巫师一样。”James赞同，“骑着扫帚，酷毙了的那种。”

“没错，”Sirius发出一声短促的笑。这时一个年轻女孩醉醺醺地撞进他的怀里，抬起头看了看他的脸，然后咯咯傻笑着跑开了。她的身上是廉价的玫瑰香水味，塑料质感，可嘴唇却有他喜欢的新鲜樱桃的味道。

“来吧，”James看着他，“未到法定年龄进酒吧再无证醉驾？这才是生活。”

“如果真被抓进去了，就让Remus来救我们，”Sirius脸上满怀期待地推开了酒吧狭窄的门。

  



	4. Chapter 4

晚上九点半正是酒吧里人最多的时候，他们推开门，酒精和廉价烟草的气味扑面而来，吧台前的高脚凳子坐满了人；有限的七八张桌子也挤着一堆看上去顶多十五岁出头的青少年，正在高声谈笑；角落里，几个中年男人光着膀子在两台游戏机前正打得热闹。

“威士忌，加冰，”他们挤到吧台前，James驾轻路熟地冲那个非常漂亮的红发女酒保打了个响指，“双份的。”

听见他那与环境格格不入的英国口音，红发女酒保抬起头。

“请出示你的ID。”她打量了James一会儿，挑起眉毛。

Sirius在旁边幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。

“当然，”James伸手在上衣口袋里胡乱掏了几下，然后毫无诚意地在她面前摊开，“噢，我想我把它忘在家了。”

“那我就没办法了。”女酒保双手环胸，似笑非笑地看着他。

“嘿，拜托了，”James凑近了些，眼睛瞄到她胸牌上的名字，“Natasha，我今天已经过得够糟糕了——”

“相信我，亲爱的，”Natasha打断他，绿眼睛里闪着嘲讽的光，“来这儿的人没有谁不是。”

“你说得对，”James假装泄气地说，“我想我还是回去吧。”

他退回Sirius身边，压低声音，“好吧，请不要过度反应，但我的任务失败了，该你上了。”

“什么？”Sirius惊讶地睁大眼睛，“这听起来可不大像一个波特的作风。”

“大概我不是她的菜，”James耸耸肩，“而且她也不是大学里的那些傻姑娘。”

“听你这么谦虚地说话实在太奇怪了。”

“如果你还想在日出之前喝上一杯就赶紧给我闭嘴，然后过去。”

“太棒了，你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”Sirius嘀咕着，然后不情不愿地挪动步子，走了过去。

“嘿。”

“嗨。”Natasha头也没抬，继续擦着吧台。

“给我来两杯苏格兰威士忌。”Sirius把一张五十美元压在桌子上。

Natasha扔下抹布，双手叉腰，饶有兴趣看着他：“你多大了？让我猜猜，十五？十六？”

“二十四岁。”Sirius眼睛也不眨地撒着谎。

“非常有趣，”Natasha笑了起来，“英国人？”

“澳大利亚人，”Sirius飞快地瞎编道，“我是国家地理杂志的摄影师。”

“噢，真酷，”Natasha说，“你能多谈谈你的职业吗，我很感兴趣。”

“呃，其实也没什么可说的，”Sirius警觉地说，“你知道，大部分时间我都在路上。”

“那你一定见过很多人，也听到过不少的故事。”

“没错儿，数不胜数，”Sirius突然凑近了些，Natasha能闻到他身上散发的皮革和汽油的味道，“Natasha，通常来说我不会这么唐突，但我不得不说，你有一双非常漂亮的眼睛。”

“它们——”Sirius继续说，“——让我想起了温德米尔湖，你知道，济慈为它写过诗：‘ **温德米尔总能让你忘却时间，生命，以及一切** ’。”

Natasha停了好一会儿。

“我不得不承认，”她直勾勾地看着他，然后十分温柔地伸手将垂在Sirius额前的一缕黑发别到他的耳后，“非常迷人，同时也非常聪明，但是很可惜——”她的表情突然变得十分狡黠，坐直了身子，得意洋洋地朝Sirius展示着自己的右手，Sirius泄气地看到无名指上戴着一枚闪亮的钻戒，“——Barton还在这儿呢。”Natasha终于大笑起来，然后指了指一个正在旁边打桌球的男人。  
  


靠。Sirius在心底低骂了一声，感觉到自己的脸颊因为尴尬而发烫。

“你应该早点儿告诉我，”他阴沉地说，“我觉得自己成了一个十足的傻瓜。”

“得了吧，这种拙劣的伎俩我每晚都得拆穿十几次，”Natasha眨眨眼睛，“你跟刚才那个小子是一伙儿的吧？”

“你连这个也看出来了？”

“Jamestown是个小地方，不会凭空冒出两个互不认识的英国人来。”她从吧台下端出两杯饮料，放到Sirius面前，”把你的朋友请过来，这个算在我账上。“

“这是什么？”

“柠檬水，我的宝贝儿，不然你还想要什么，牛奶？”

“好吧，”Sirius耸耸肩，“看来今天不是我的幸运日。”

  


* * *

  


“我不明白，”James垂头丧气地放下杯子，“这不公平，在英国十八岁就可以喝酒了。”

“但你是在美国，”Natasha指出，“当然，在俄罗斯，人们从很小的时候就开始喝伏特加了，而这玩意儿，”她嫌弃地晃着杯子里的威士忌，“我不确定称不称得上是酒。”

“我还是不相信你是俄罗斯人，”James说，“你的英语说得太好了。”

“你该早点儿认识我，”Natasha用一只手撑着下巴，“有一次我在西雅图转机，他们弄丢了我全部的行李，最后只有靠画图才让机场的工作人员明白我在说什么。”

James咧嘴笑了笑，“美国人的办事效率，是不是？”

“那是谁？”Sirius指着舞台上的一个人突然发问。  
  


James顺着他的手指看过去，一个又高又瘦的男人正站在麦克风前唱歌，黑发往后梳着，两条长腿裹在紧身皮裤里，靴子上的铆钉在昏暗的灯光下一闪一闪。

“Loki，”Natasha答道，“芬兰人，我们酒吧的长期驻唱。“

“他有把好嗓子，”Sirius的手指下意识地敲打着吧台，轻轻地哼了起来，“而且我喜欢这首歌。”

“哇哦，你也有把好嗓子，”Natasha注视着他，“Sirius，你该上去唱一首。”

“同意，”James坏笑着，“Sirius以前还是我们学校唱诗班的一员呢。”

“闭嘴，James，别再提我们小学时候的事了，”Sirius在桌子底下踹了他一脚，假装没听见他夸张的惨叫声。  
  


“我是认真的，”Natasha看着他，“唱一首吧，为了我，你觉得呢？”

“我以为我才是认真的呢，”Sirius笑起来，“当然了，Natasha，为了你。”

在跟那个瘦高的芬兰人说了几句话以后，Natasha在舞台边冲Sirius招了招手，示意他过去。

“我喜欢你的发型，”芬兰人用生硬的英语说着，朝Sirius伸出手，绿眼睛打量着他的黑发。

“谢谢，”Sirius跟他握了握手，对方几乎和他一样高，“我也很喜欢你的歌。”

Loki点点头，侧过身子让出舞台，“都是你的了。”

Sirius开口唱第一句的时候，James才意识到自己有很久没有听过他唱歌了。他一直知道自己的好友拥有一把好嗓子，但是Sirius看上去对这种别人渴望的天赋毫不在意——他很少唱歌，尤其是在公众场合，更多的时候他喜欢坐在台下皱着眉头批评别人的歌唱技巧，今天是个意外。

James眯起眼睛，靠在椅背里，拿起Natasha留在桌子上的威士忌喝了一口，一股辛辣的味道在口腔里弥漫开来。

夜深了，酒吧里的人也变少了，那群吵翻天的青少年早已不知去向，几个女孩坐在角落里窃窃私语，时不时发出低笑声。那个小个子男人Barton已经离开了桌球台，此刻坐在Natasha旁边，两个人姿势亲昵地靠在一起。而叫Loki的芬兰人也坐在吧台旁，一动不动地盯着Sirius，脚在轻轻地打着节拍。

James把视线重新投向舞台，Sirius在上台以前脱掉了他那件风尘仆仆的皮外套，只穿着一件黑色T恤，单手握着麦克风，身体随着曲子轻轻地晃动着。他的左手臂上有个新的纹身，James刚注意到，纹在一侧，在灯光下是黑乎乎的一团。Sirius注意到他的视线，冲他挤了挤眼睛，James微笑起来。

这个家伙是属于我的。他骄傲地想。

James觉得Sirius正在唱的这首歌有些莫名的熟悉，却又不知道自己在哪儿听过。然后他想起来了，几年前在德国纽伯灵赛道举办的音乐节，他们订不到酒店，只好在市中心旁边的一个小公园里偷偷摸摸地扎了个帐篷过夜，但却没有人真正地去睡觉，他跟Sirius喝了太多的啤酒，下半夜一直在上厕所，Remus发誓再也不跟他们俩出去旅行。然后Sirius醉醺醺地唱起了这首歌，直到引来了公园管理员，他们假装成美国人，结果在凌晨五点钟被赶到了大街上，并失去了他们的帐篷。还有很多其他混账的事情，但James记得不太清楚了，他只能想起那个夜晚的星空非常美丽，Remus反复地念叨着要跟他们绝交，Sirius的歌声像是童年时候听过的苏格兰风笛，熟悉而亲切。  
Sirius有时候就像个天生的艺术家，特别是对于这个混乱而荒唐的世界来说。James闭上眼睛想，然后他轻轻地跟着哼唱了起来。

……

_Now that I've lost everything to you_

_You say you wanna start something new_

_And it's breaking my heart you're leaving_

_Baby, I'm grieving_

_But if you wanna leave,take good care_

_Hope you have a lot of nice things to wear_

_But then a lot of nice things turn bad out there_

_Oh,baby,baby,it's a wild world_

_It's hard to get by just upon a smile_

_Oh,baby,baby,it's a wild world_

_I'll always remember you like a child,girl_  
  


……

“你要留下来，百分之百的。”Sirius刚刚一下台，Natasha就迎了过去，认真地看着他说。

“Natasha——”

“我会付给你很多的薪水，无论你想要多少，”她打断了他，然后又转向自己的丈夫，“Tony不会有意见的，对吧？”

“不会的，Tasha，”Barton赞同地点头，“反正他钱多得花不完。”

“等一下，”沉默了很久的Loki突然插进来，他看上去似乎很恼火，“可是Thor告诉我你会让我在这儿一直唱到我不想唱为止。”

“先一边儿而去，芬兰人，”Natasha瞪了他一眼，“再说我们也不是只有这一家酒吧。”

“说得对。”Barton再次赞同地点头。

“但我就想在这一家酒吧唱歌，”Loki气愤地说，“没想到你们美国人这么不守信用——”

“说过多少次了，我是俄罗斯人！”

“哼，谁在意，反正都是一样的破地方。”

“你再说一次试试——”

“嘿，”Sirius察觉到James忍着笑意凑到了自己的耳边，“我看我们还是先走吧，你说呢？”

“好主意。”

  


* * *

  


最终告别Natasha和她的酒吧时，已经是凌晨三点钟，在她的坚持下，Sirius还是收下了写着她电话号码的卡片，并保证“当有一天对大学生活厌倦且需要工作”的时候回来找她。

两人把车停在离Mojo's bar最近的一家汽车旅馆的停车场上，然后拖着疲倦的步子走去前台，却被告知“只剩下一间大床房”了。

“我就要这个房间了，”James丢给前台那个不耐烦的中年男人一张信用卡，然后转过头看着Sirius，“Remus一定很高兴，我们俩终于如他常说的那样‘开房’了。”

Sirius白了他一眼。

在前台的诡异眼神中，他们俩填好了入住资料，拿着房卡往房间走去。旅馆的霓虹招牌灯管已经坏掉了好几个，上面的英文字母有气无力地闪着，看上去似乎摇摇欲坠，勾勒出一种破败和色情感。

一关上房间的门，James就扔下了手里的行李，整个人呈大字型躺到了床上。

“老天啊，”他闭上眼睛，“今天可真够漫长的。”

“说得开车的那个人好像是你似的。”

“大少爷，你不是一直嚷嚷着要去洗澡吗，”James不情不愿地睁开眼，“赶紧去吧。”

一个枕头砸到了他的脸上，James翻了个身，决定还是闭嘴，老老实实地睡觉。

迷迷糊糊地过了不知道多久，James感觉到床边凹陷了下去，他困惑地睁开眼睛，眼镜不知道什么时候已经被取下来了，眼前是一片模糊，身上盖着酒店的被子。

“眼镜……”他嘟囔着，伸手在床头柜上上摸索着。

“你在干什么，怎么不睡觉？”戴上眼镜以后，他才看见Sirius正坐在床的另一侧，穿着那件熟悉的灰色晨衣，一边用毛巾擦着头发，一边盯着电视播放的无声画面。

然后没等对方回答，James就猜到了。

“来吧，”他一把夺过Sirius手里的毛巾，“吹风机在哪？”

由于旅馆的吹风机装在了浴室，Sirius只能坐在马桶盖上，而James则站在他面前，完完全全地挡住了他看镜子的视线。

“你最好不要像以往一样把我的头发吹成了跟你一样的鸡窝头。”Sirius警告道，但是要不是他的声音被风筒发出的声音盖住了，就是James Potter完全假装没听到，总之他并没有感觉到对方的手指在有规律地穿过自己的头发。

Sirius在心里骂了无数句脏话，但是仍旧一动不动地坐着，任由James气定神闲地发挥。

他能感觉到James的动作很生疏，但不同于往常的粗心大意，至少没有扯痛自己的头皮。

James本来有些冰凉的手指被吹得发热，他尽量轻柔地梳理着那些湿漉漉的黑发，同时不让吹风机离Sirius的脑袋过近。

“嘿，哥们，你记得最近一次我帮你吹头发是什么时候吗？”他提高了声音。

“我不知道，两年前吧？”Sirius拨开挡在眼前的头发，答道。

“好像是的，伙计，你的头发长了好多。”James嘟哝道，他想起了在伊顿读书的时光，他们三人天天混在一起，而Sirius的头发也都是自己替他吹干的——如果他不这么干的话，这个家伙不是像狗一样把水甩到他们身上，就是得重感冒，然后传染给全宿舍。

他伸手拨开Sirius脖子后的头发，看到露出的一小片皮肤，那上面纹着一个熟悉的纹身，James的左胸上也有一个一模一样的。他情不自禁地伸手去摸了摸那行漂亮的花体字，然后发现Sirius的身体在他的手指下突然僵硬了起来。

“你在乱摸什么？”

不知道是不是因为吹风机的问题，James虽然能听见Sirius的声音，却听不出他的语气。他有种错觉，Sirius刚才的那句话流露出了很强的戒备。

“当初就该选你的那种字体纹在身上，”James没理他，关掉了手里的吹风机，但他的手仍然停在Sirius的脖子上，“我的那个丑死了。”

“你的品味一直都很差，不要告诉我你今天才意识到。”Sirius松了口气，他翻了个白眼，想从马桶盖上坐起来。

“别动，”James用力地按住他，“让我研究一下，你的跟我的到底有什么不同。”

“顺便提一句，”Sirius索然无味地保持着一动不动的姿势，“我已经快要被你扒光了。”

“仔细看也不怎么样嘛，”James突然松开了他，转过脸去拔掉吹风机的插头。

“哼，反正比你的好看，”Sirius站起来，走到镜子前，开始用手指梳理着自己半干的黑发。

小小的浴室一下子变得拥挤了起来。

“对了，”Sirius像想起什么，他转过身，挽起晨衣的袖子，“看，我弄了一个新的。”

但他没能展示自己的新纹身，James站在他身后不到十厘米的地方，他一转身，两个人之间的距离就更短了，由于靠得过近，Sirius几乎可以数清楚他鼻尖周围散着的淡淡的雀斑。

Sirius听到自己的心跳变得剧烈起来，随着James的脸逐渐靠近，他能感受到对方呼在自己脸上的热气，然而两个人谁都没有退步。

气氛继续诡异着，James忽然有点紧张，Sirius一言不发，他能闻到他身上传来的汽车旅馆特供的橘子味洗发水的味道。James感觉自己好像进入了某种他不熟悉的范畴，这个念头让他感到既危险又刺激。

Sirius的眼睛颜色非常冰冷，James突然想。

他的鼻尖已经贴到Sirius的鼻尖，正暧昧而疑惑地停在了那里。

然后，大概自己都没意识，Sirius的身体如被灼烧到一般颤抖了一下，但James注意到了。

“我以为我们是异性恋。”Sirius突然很轻地说了一句。

“我们的确是。”过了好一会儿，James才非常不坚定地答道。


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius和James安静地躺在同一张大床上。

Sirius翻了无数次身后仍无睡意，他决定将这一切怪罪在汽车旅馆硬得跟岩皮饼一样的床垫上。

而James没有像往常一样聒噪地嚷着“你就不能消停会么”之类的话，所以他假设James睡着了。他喜欢James睡着而他醒着的时候，因为这是少数他可以安静思考的时间。James只要醒着就总在主导话题或是开启冒险，Sirius乐得跟着他一起折腾，但偶尔他也需要停下来放空一下，James管这叫他的“艺术家时间”。

他和James。

他们从小学起就认识了，那时James就已经是他们学校的孩子王，走到哪都有一群小屁孩跟着。他跟James是一场打架之后熟识起来的，James觉得他“傲慢得拿鼻孔看人”，他觉得James“傻不啦叽”，于是两人约在操场上“决斗”。最后，James一把抹掉脸颊上的血对着Sirius肿了的眼睛疯狂大笑，Sirius也忍不住跟着他笑了起来。这次打架给他们换来了每周两天直到期末的禁闭，却也让他们成为了朋友。

而Remus是去了伊顿之后才加入他们小团体的。Sirius的身高和James的运动细胞让他们躲过了不少伊顿新生必经的欺负，而当时正发着水痘的Remus却没有这么幸运。在一次教科书式的“路见不平拔刀相助”之后，他们的二人小组拓展成了三人。

他们一起抽烟，一起泡妞，一起翘课，一起喝醉酒后在马路上跳舞（虽然多数事情是James和Sirius干的，Remus只是在一旁捂着脸假装不认识他们而已），一起在毕业的时候选择了报考SAT，一起来了美国。这一切似乎都是顺理成章的，是啊，为什么不呢？他们可是一个组合啊。

他大概和James的妈妈一样了解James，而他敢说James绝对比他的妈妈了解他。

所以当James轻声地问“Sirius？还醒着么？”的时候，他着实吃了一惊。

“还醒着。怎么了？”

 “你的那个新纹身，是什么来着？”

Sirius在黑暗里轻声笑了。他不知道James为什么不愿意承认自己睡不着，不过他不打算拆穿他。

他点亮床头灯，然后坐起来，把左手臂伸到James面前。

 “鹿？为什么是鹿？”James没戴眼镜，所以握住Sirius的手臂将他拉近了一些。

 “不知道。”Sirius耸耸肩，“就觉得好看。”

James抬起头来看着Sirius，却没有放开他的手臂。他手掌温热的触感使Sirius冰冷的皮肤汗毛直立，这让他有些不自在。

 “要抽烟么？”Sirius问着，然后不露痕迹地挣脱James起身去包里翻找。

 “我可不想引起火灾，”James往枕头上一倒，“你也别给我在床上抽。”

Sirius白了他一眼，踱到窗边点燃了一支烟。

窗外有一盏很旧的街灯在啪嗒啪嗒闪烁着，看上去随时会烧坏。也许这也算是詹姆斯敦历史气息的一部分？Sirius想起第一学期的历史课上讲到的詹姆斯敦：英国在北美第一个海外定居点，寻找黄金，旱灾，黑奴，食人族……他悠悠地吐出一口烟，烟雾迂回地绕过半开的窗玻璃飘向窗外。真奇怪，那节课他明明忙着拒绝邻座女孩的示好，为什么课的内容他记得这么清楚？那女孩叫什么来着？Clara？Clair？

他深深吸了一口烟，决定明天去镇上的殖民历史博物馆看看。至于James可能会进行的激烈抗议，反正方向盘不在他手下。

 “吐烟圈，你还会么？”James突然出声。

Sirius看向他，发现他支着自己的脑袋半侧着身看着自己。“当然会。”他笑了，说着便冲James吐了一个烟圈。

“我怎么就一直学不会……”James嘟囔着。

“谁叫你舌头太不灵活。”Sirius捻灭了烟蒂，关上窗户，然后躺回床上。

“你很知道嘛。”James声音里有一丝怪异的东西。Sirius侧过身正准备质问“你今晚什么毛病”的时候发现James的脸近在咫尺。

他们就这样鼻尖对鼻尖地对峙着。今晚第二次，真棒。Sirius觉得他们之间一直以来的那根张弛有度的“弦”绷紧了，他甚至可以看到颤抖的弦旁边氤氲开的灰尘。

在他屏住呼吸以为这根弦就要绷断的时候，James探起身来关掉了床头灯，然后背对Sirius侧躺下。“晚安。”

Sirius对着James的背影扬了扬眉，“晚安。”

在他瞪着天花板发呆的时候，他听到身侧James的呼吸渐渐粗重均匀了起来。

早上那个平日的James就会回来了。他不知是欣慰还是遗憾地叹了口气，在被窗外一闪一闪的街灯冲淡的稀薄黑暗中闭上了眼睛。

 

* * *

 

从殖民历史博物馆里出来后，Sirius无视了James“我都快睡着了”的评价，坐进车里点燃了一支烟。James也点了一支，然后他们在掺着淡淡烟味的夏日熏风里离开了詹姆斯敦。

 “再见了，我的镇！我还会回来的！”拐上高速公路的那一刻James将头探出窗外对着已被他们甩在身后的小镇大喊。

Sirius笑出了声，“你不会是爱上Natasha了吧。”

 “对啊，”James半真半假地回答，“要不是那个Clint的眼睛一直长她身上我真想请她喝两杯。不过很明显，”他假装郁闷地斜了Sirius一眼，“她更喜欢你。”

 “得了吧。”Sirius吐出一口烟，“克利夫兰停不停？”

 “你知道我讨厌骑士队。”James理直气壮地说。

 “好吧，不停。那咱们直奔芝加哥了。”Sirius分出神来瞟了眼正朝车窗外吐出一口烟的James，“我教你吐烟圈？”

 “你都教了两年了，什么让你觉得这次会成功？”James闷闷不乐地说。

 “你太着急了。”Sirius又点燃一支烟，“一口烟要完全含在口里一会儿，舌头微卷，用舌尖点一下，然后用力把烟挤出来……你每次都迫不及待想把它们吐出来。”他吐出一个烟圈，透过中心冲James笑。

James鼓着腮帮子憋了足有十秒，然后尽量缓慢地将烟吐出来。“你看你看！好像有点那个意思了！”他兴奋地指着面前那坨圆乎乎的烟。

Sirius无奈地空出一只手来扶住了额头。

 “Sirius你看——”

 “你学不会的我已经放弃了。”

 “不是——路边有人在搭车。”

Sirius下意识地踩了刹车，将车换到最右的车道，然后停在那人面前。

 “你们好。”那人探身过来凑近他们，脸上带着无奈的苦笑，“我乘坐的大巴在前面的服务站抛锚了，但我晚上七点必须赶到克利夫兰……请问你们顺路么？能不能捎我一程？”

英国口音。James和Sirius交换了一个眼神。

 “我叫Charles Xavier，是牛津大学的教授，这次来美国是到凯斯西储大学来开一个学术年会的。这是我的邀请函和工作证。”他从衬衣口袋里掏出证件交到副驾驶座上的James手里。

James胡乱翻了翻，看到Sirius点了点头，便把证件还给他，“上车吧。”

 “太感谢了！”这位过分年轻的Xavier教授赶忙提起搁在路边的公文包上了车。“真的，你们不知道这对我来说多重要。”

 “没关系的，正好顺路。”Sirius在后视镜里与那双湛蓝的眼睛对视了片刻，假装没听到James“是啊，顺路”的抱怨。

 “你们也是英国人？”

 “对，我们在美国念书。这位是James Potter，我是Sirius Black。”

 “能遇见你们真高兴。我要在年会的开幕式上致辞，如果迟到可就太糟了。”Charles将棕色的头发往脑后拢去。

 “年会是关于什么的？”James好奇地开口。

 “美国人类遗传学年会。我是教遗传学的。”

 “喔，”James和Sirius对视了一眼后说，“我们有个朋友是学医的，这个学会他一定很感兴趣。”

“他在克利夫兰吗？”Charles问。

“不，他在斯坦福。”

“太可惜了。不然我可以邀请你们一起参加开幕式。”Charles打量着车里散落一地的零食包装，“你们趁着假期开车出来旅行？”

“差不多，我们要横穿美国去斯坦福见刚才提到的那个朋友。”Sirius又掏出一支烟，“不介意吧？”

“完全不，请便。”Charles显然对他们的旅程十分好奇，“你们是大学同学？”

“不，我们是青梅竹马（ **childhood sweethearts** ）。”James义正言辞地纠正。

Sirius腾出一只手来给了James一拳，“谁是你青梅竹马。”

Charles在后座上忍不住笑了出来。

“千万别说‘年轻真好’这句老套的台词，教授。”James回过头去冲Charles一笑。

“我只是想起，以前我也有这么个朋友，就像你们俩一样。”

Sirius从后视镜里看到Charles垂下的眼神，轻声问，“后来呢？他现在在哪？”

“我不知道，”Charles抬起他忧郁的蓝眼睛在后视镜里对Sirius苦涩一笑，“我们分道扬镳了。”

车里安静下来，只听到Charles打开的后车窗呼呼吹进的风声。Sirius和James交换了一个尴尬的表情，而Charles好像对这份沉默并不在意，他靠在车窗边，在风里闭上了眼睛。

Sirius打开了CD机， _The Fray_ 的 _Vienna_ 悠悠传出。

……

_This is my hello_

_This is my goodness_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_There's really no way to reach me_

_'Cause I'm already gone_

……

“我有个主意。如果你能让我们去参加年会的开幕式的话，我可以把你的致辞录下来，等我们到斯坦福以后给我们的那个朋友看。我猜他一定会很开心。”Sirius回过头来看了Charles一眼，“你觉得呢，Charles？”

Charles有些惊讶地看着眼前这个远不止“英俊”的年轻人，然后缓缓笑了。没错，年轻真好。“我觉得这真是个不错的主意。”

“不要告诉我你真的把你的摄影机带来了。”James一脸“哦我的老天”的表情。

“还有三脚架。还有斯坦尼康。我的女朋友们。”Sirius冲James得意地笑了。

车里的CD机跳到了下一首。 _Over My Head_ 。

 

……

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

……


	6. Chapter 6

Remus脱下无菌工作服和橡胶手套，换上自己的外套，走出了实验室的大楼。

此时天色已近黄昏，五月的晚风中夹杂着木叶的香气，他放慢了脚步，心不在焉地思考着晚餐的着落，同时把手伸进口袋摸索着电话。Remus取出手机，看到上面显示着两个未接电话和十几条未读消息，都来自同一个号码。

他的视线在发件人姓名上定了一会儿，然后眯起眼睛读起了短信。

_降低AEPOC3蛋白质的水平能够潜在减少脂类的水平，并保护病人免受心脏病的侵袭。_

_哦不，是ApoC-III。_

_我说得对吗？_

_好吧，我不明白你为什么会选医学专业，说真的，你上课的时候从来不打瞌睡？_

_Moony._

_Mooooonnnnnnyyyyyyy_   _!_

_接电话，伙计。_

_我睡了一觉，这个会议怎么还没结束？_

_刚刚Sirius做了件蠢事，他在一位绅士发言结束之前就迫不及待地鼓掌了，哈哈。_

_Remus_ _，我杀掉Potter你不介意吧？_

_不过说真的，俄亥俄州有死刑吗？_

还有几条消息，都是毫无意义的大写字母拼出来的他的名字或者代表愤怒的表情符号，Remus忽视了这些，直接拉到最后一条消息。

_噢，上帝，MOONY，你到底在干什么？_

Remus眨了眨眼睛，微笑起来。

_谢谢夸奖，但我并不是上帝，发生什么事了？_

他刚刚编辑好内容，点了发送，手机就震动起来。

“REMUS!”从电话另一头传来的嗓门出奇的大，Remus不动声色地将手机拿得离耳朵远了一点，但即便如此，他依旧能把听筒里的声音听得清清楚楚的。

“Sirius，伙计，太可惜了，”他说，“如果你的嗓门能再大一点儿，人类就不需要发明电话来远程交流了。”

Sirius在话筒那头哈哈笑了一声，“你在干什么，Moony？我们给你打了起码有上百个电话。”

“只有两个，谢谢，”Remus实事求是地说，“倒是你们俩，到底在干什么？”

“美国人类遗传学年会，没办法，被人盛情邀请过来的。”

“是啊，我刚刚还在比弗利山庄跟 **阿尔帕西诺** 开派对呢，”Remus挖苦道，“ **凯特布兰切特** 非要跟我共进晚餐。”

“什么——等等，”电话那头突然传来了俩人互相推搡和吃吃发笑的声音，然后Remus听见了James熟悉的嗓音，“嘿，MOONY！”

“James，”他叹气，“又怎么了？”

“没什么，我和Sirius只是在——闭嘴，Padfoot，我知道该说什么——呃，Sirius喝醉了，你知道的，我正在——我在照顾他，在纽约。”

“纽约？我以为你们在俄亥俄州。”Remus扬起一边眉毛，“还有，你们从哪里搞来的酒？”

“有人借了ID给我们，”James含糊道，“俄亥俄州，谁会去那儿啊？”

Remus耸了耸肩，“是啊，除非是被邀请去参加美国人类遗传学年会的人。”

“等等，你也在——我是说，你去参加那个年会了吗？”James的声音突然紧张了起来。

“我有一个科研项目，必须得呆在旧金山——”

“对，对，你告诉过我，”James飞快地打断了他，听上去似乎松了一口气，“太遗憾了，那些蛋白质啊转基因之类的玩意儿，多么有意思啊。”

“你是真的觉得它们有意思，还是只是在说客套话？”Remus笑了起来。

“我从来不爱说客套话，你是知道的。”

“少来这套，你要么感兴趣，要么不感兴趣。到底是哪一个？”

“好吧，我不感兴趣。”James笑嘻嘻地说，“嘿，所以你整个夏天都打算留在美国了？”

“没错，”Remus用手掌揉着前额，“你们呢？暑假还回伦敦吗？”

“很好，我是说，你知道，Sirius嚷嚷着他受不了美国的口音和未成年人保护法，是的，我们要回伦敦——“Remus听见那头传来砰的一声，像是James正在关车门或别的什么，然后是一阵模糊不清的音乐声，Remus抬起手腕看了看表，已经接近六点半了，由于没吃午餐，他的胃正在发出无声的抗议。

“James，”Remus开始怀念起公寓楼下那家新开的意大利餐馆的海鲜披萨，“我得挂了，我在实验室忙了一天，还没吃晚餐呢。”

“噢，Moony，”James的声音听上去很遗憾，“你值得一座诺贝尔医学奖。”

“也许迟几年。”Remus愉快地说，一边加快了脚步，他已经能勉强看见不远处餐馆星星点点亮起的霓虹灯招牌。

James在那头大笑起来，“没错，当然了！”他说，“那我就不打扰你的美好夜晚了，代我向 _凯特布兰切特_ 问好。”

“我会的，再见。”Remus也笑出声。

“再见，伙计。”

 

* * *

 

“如果你打算把我们去看他这件事当做一个惊喜，一开始就不该发那些愚蠢的短信。”James挂掉电话以后，Sirius一边打着方向盘，一边冲他翻了个白眼，“还有，我什么时候受不了美国的口音和未成年人保护法了？”

“总得编点理由圆谎嘛，再说，我记得在刚去纽约的第三天你就宣称讨厌他们对西红柿这个单词的发音。”James无辜地摊了摊手。

“作为一个看电影的时候最喜欢问‘刚刚发生了什么’的人来说，你的记忆力还真不错。”

“不，我只是记得你跟我说过的每一句话而已。”James常常说出这种让Sirius在说一句更肉麻的话恶心回去或是干脆利落地揍他一拳之间犹豫的话。

“我以为我们在早些时候已经确定过彼此的性取向了，”Sirius最后说，鉴于他现在正在开车，没法挥拳头，而他又没有James那么厚的脸皮，只有放弃，“但我得提醒你，即使我喜欢男人，你这一套对我也没有用。”

“为什么？”James来了兴趣，他把脚从挡风玻璃上收回来，坐直了身子，看着Sirius。

“你不会想知道答案的，”Sirius用余光扫了他一眼，“还有，别拿那种眼神看着我。”他警告道。

“哪种眼神？我一直都是这样看东西。”James兴趣盎然地说，“告诉我，Sirius，为什么我那一套对你没用？”

Sirius从鼻子里轻哼了一声，车窗外是无限延伸的金黄色夕阳，地中海蓝和浅柠檬色的混合，美得惊心动魄。

“因为我太了解你了。”就在James以为这个话题已经结束的时候，Sirius突然开口。

James转过头，看见好友脸上浮出一个漫不经心的浅笑， **Sirius有两片非常具有吸引力的嘴唇** ，跟他那群美丽而装腔作势的堂姐们很相像，但James不打算告诉他。

“知道我的一切难道不会让一个人更加爱我？”他半开玩笑半认真地说。

“你说一切也包括四年级在级长浴室洗澡忘记带衣服的那件事吗，还有开学的第二天在课堂上扯掉了教授的假发，或者说去年圣诞节住旅馆的时候对着一只小蟑螂疯狂尖叫——”

James咕哝一声，投降般地举起了双手，他知道Sirius绝对可以乐此不疲地继续下去，直到把他所有的童年糗事都重温一遍。

“我该杀了你。”他悲哀地看着Sirius露出胜利的笑容。

“你不能。”Sirius满意地说，“你打不过我。”

“我不会停止尝试的，”James决定换一个话题，“接下来去哪儿？”

“你愿意跟那位Xavier教授还有他的‘伙伴’共进晚餐吗？”Sirius偏过头，做了个鬼脸，“他在会议开始之前提过要请我们吃饭。”

“如果只是Xavier倒也罢了，”James揉揉肩膀，脸色有点不爽，“他的那位‘伙伴’可是够呛，说真的，谁会开着一辆迈巴赫追着我们这台破雪佛兰整整一条I90公路，只是因为他想跟车里的Xavier道一句歉。”

“很显然， _Erik Lehnsherr_ 啊，”Sirius用一种明显是被逗乐了的语气说，“我还是相当欣赏他的努力——”

“你居然记住了他的名字！”James难以置信地说，“他只说了那么一次！”

“我明白了，”Sirius大笑，“所以你不打算去赴约，是吗？”

“当然不，”James说，“事实上，你知道Charles Xavier让我想到了谁吗？”

“ **Dumbledore。** ”

“你怎么知道？”James从座位上跳了起来。

“因为我也想到了Dumbledore，”Sirius说，“虽然不知道原因，但是太尴尬了。”

“是啊，”James赞同道，“还有，你知道，当Xavier和他——”他斟酌了一下词句，“——的‘伙伴’对视时，看上去分分钟就会突然开始跟对方疯狂地做爱。”

Sirius猛地踩了一脚刹车，才没有撞上旁边一部飞驰而过的吉普车。

“怎么了？”James问。

“我不知道，”Sirius忍着笑意，强迫自己专注于手里的方向盘，“你的那句话，我猜，很高兴获知你对两个男人的性生活如此感兴趣，伙计。”

“我对谁的性生活都感兴趣，尤其是Remus的，”James停下来做了个鬼脸，“如果他有的话。”

“非常好，我会保证让他一字不漏地听到你刚才那句话。”

James笑了，他盯着Sirius看了一小会儿，从这个位置，Sirius的轮廓被沿途的灯光和夕阳映得忽明忽暗，温柔的光辉在他脸上流动，像是爱人的呼吸。

然后，James像想起什么，他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出一张宣传单在Sirius面前晃了晃，“嘿，我知道我们接下来要去哪儿了。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Poet Society crossover

Sirius站在克利夫兰演艺中心的广场前，惊奇地注视着剧院门口挂着的大幅海报。上面印着两个男人和一个女人，他们穿着六七十年代的服装，双目无神，看上去僵硬而呆板，似乎极不情愿出现在镜头前面。Sirius眯起眼睛，注意到其中那个穿着浅棕色衬衫的男人格外眼熟，他留着不合时宜的胡子，双颊凹陷，脸上带着一点天真的神气。海报的最下端写着几行大字： **雷蒙德卡佛的《大教堂》第一次搬上舞台！著名剧作家Todd Anderson最新力作！两届托尼奖得主Neil Perry为您倾情演绎！**

Neil Perry，难怪。Sirius在心里嘀咕道。几年前他曾经在英国皇家歌剧院看过一场精彩绝伦的仲夏夜之梦，其中饰演Puck的正是海报上的这个人。

“我得说，我被震惊了，”Sirius收回视线，用脚踢了踢在一旁东张西望的James，“从来不知道你也对卡佛和舞台剧感兴趣。”

“你当然不知道，”James咧嘴笑了笑，“因为我的确不感兴趣，”他扬了扬手里的小册子，“只是在汽车旅馆看到这个的时候想起你好像喜欢这类型的玩意儿。”

“卡佛很有意思，”Sirius实事求是地耸了耸肩，“票在哪儿，我们得赶紧进场，戏八点钟就要开始了。”

“什么票？”James无辜地瞪大眼睛，“我们才刚刚到这儿，还没来得及去买呢。”

“你没买票？”Sirius提高了音量，“你居然没买票？你竟敢不买票——”

“行了，行了，伙计，”James捂着耳朵，“别老这么戏剧性，我现在就去买。”

“James，”Sirius看着他，“我真没想到。”

“没想到什么？”James从牛仔裤口袋里掏出几张卷得皱巴巴的钞票。

“你竟然真的跟看上去一样蠢。”

“你从前可不是这么说的，”James吃吃地笑了起来，往售票处迈腿，却被Sirius拽住了胳膊。

“又怎么了，布莱克少爷？”他扬起一边眉毛。

“说你蠢你还不高兴，”Sirius装模作样地叹了口气，“这种话剧通常要提前一个月订票，现在都快开演了，你上哪儿弄两张票来？”

James愤愤地骂了句粗口，然后无限懊恼地伸手揉乱了自己的头发，“我还以为这种玩意儿能坐满半个剧场就算不错了，现在怎么办？”

“不知道，”Sirius耸耸肩，试图让自己的声音听上去显得不那么沮丧，“找个地方喝两杯？”

“我们没有ID，记得吗？”

“好吧，”Sirius重新看向海报，“或者我们可以等今年秋天——唔，”他飞快地扫视着上面的巡演信息，“他们会去纽约的林肯中心表演——”

“随便，”James闷闷不乐地踢着地上的小石子，“也只能这样了。”

“事实上，尖头叉子，我知道咱们今晚该干嘛了。”Sirius突然说。

“ **请不要是玩拼字游戏** 。”

“拼字游戏很有意思！”Sirius抗议道。

“你能不能想一些听上去没那么像同志喜欢玩的东西？”James没法再故作严肃，他换上一副痛心疾首的表情，“Sirius，哥们，我很担心。”

“噢，得了吧，”Sirius不甘示弱，“想想你有可能提出的建议，我情愿像个同性恋。”

“我的建议怎么了，我甚至还没说呢！”James不满地嚷道。

“是啊，是啊，一份外卖披萨加几部 _John Wayne_ 的牛仔电影，我可不想整晚都跟你窝在旅馆的床上。”

“我从来没想过要整晚跟你窝在床上——”James赌咒一般地举起双手，“——我，呃，”他的表情突然变得有点古怪，“Sirius，我——”

“怎么，”Sirius慢条斯理地开口，“你终于要承认自己一直以来对我的病态渴望了吗？”

“不，不，”他缩起脖子，像是在躲什么，“我是说，咳咳，有个陌生人一直在盯着我们看。”

“谁？”Sirius想回头，却被James急急地用手捧住了脸颊：“别看！”他没好气地嘀咕道，“还有，你好歹该明白‘陌生人’这个词的意思吧！”

“为什么不能看，”Sirius皱眉，“你轻点，我的下巴就要被你捏掉了。”

“因为他朝我们走过来了。”James含糊不清地低声说，手劲松了下来，“靠，他冲我笑了。我该怎么做？”他用鼻子哼道。

“我怎么知道，你又不让我看。”Sirius咕哝道，然后他听见身后传来了一阵脚步声，James突然松开了他，脸上露出一个假惺惺的笑容：“嗨！”

“嗨，”一个声音从Sirius身后响起，他转过头，看见一个三十岁左右的男人正冲着他和James挤眼睛。他的个子不算很高，至少没有Sirius高，一头黑发微微有些卷曲，令人愉悦的圆脸上带着一丝与年龄不符的玩世不恭。

“我听到你们的谈话了，”他开门见山地说，“你们想进去看戏，但没有票，我可以帮你们。”

“呃，”James跟Sirius对视了一眼，后者不易察觉冲他摇了摇头，“谢谢您的好意，但我们已经有别的打算了。”

“得了吧，”陌生人不以为意地从口袋里掏出两张票，递到James的鼻子跟前，“拿着，我又没要你们给我钱。”

James和Sirius面面相觑，没有伸手去接。陌生人不耐烦地皱起眉：“快点儿，别磨磨蹭蹭，你们不要我就扔掉了。”

“等等，”Sirius干脆利落地伸手夺过两张票，“谢谢！”

“不客气，”陌生人笑了起来，“好好享受吧。”他挥挥手，做了个告别的手势，往剧院入口的反方向走去。

“那你呢？”James忍不住发问。

“我看过了。”他头也不回地答道。

“嘿，先生，”James冲着他的背影大叫，“如果我们想给你寄感谢信该往哪儿写信啊？”

“就寄圣诞老人收吧，”陌生人远远地回头朝他们笑了笑，“等会儿进去，有人问起，说你们是 **Nuwanda** 的朋友就行了。”

“那是你的名字吗？”Sirius一挑眉。

“呃，我更喜欢称之为代号，”他狡猾一笑，“亲爱的男孩儿们，别打探不属于你们的秘密。”

“那——如果他们问Nuwanda去哪儿了呢？”James一脸愁容。

陌生人的表情怔了怔，他停住脚步，黑发被风吹得有些凌乱，两只眼睛隐藏在夜晚的暮霭中闪着柔光。

Sirius察觉到对方努力维持的骄傲正在分崩离析。

“告诉他们，Nuwanda很忙。”他最后说，然后转过头大步走开了。

Sirius和James在原地站了一会儿，直到他的背影消失在来往的人群中。

“可怜虫，他看上去十分失魂落魄。”James评价道，俩人开始并肩往剧院走去。

“每个人都有自己的故事。”Sirius漫不经心地说。

“就像你和我，”James笑嘻嘻地看着他，“看，这回又是我的帅脸把我俩从困境里拯救了出来。”

“James Potter，”Sirius叹了口气，“我有时候真疑心你母亲不给你起中间名是因为她也想不到比奇大无比的脑袋更合适的词。”

“承认吧，大脚板，”James愉快地用肩膀撞了撞他，“你就是爱我这副模样。”

“对不起，我想我得进剧院找垃圾桶吐一下。”

 

* * *

 

他们进场的时候观众席已经被坐满了一大半，俩人核对着手里的票的座位号，不知不觉就走到了剧场内位置最好的包厢，里面已经坐了一个人。

“哇哦，”James压低声音凑到Sirius耳边，“这回可真是发了。”

“你好，”Sirius礼貌地敲了敲半开的房门。

“你好，”包厢里的人看着他们，表情有些意外，“对不起，我们认识吗？”

“我想不认识，”Sirius耸了耸肩，把两张票递到他的眼前，“我们是Nuwanda的朋友。”

“哦，”他站了起来，朝Sirius友好地伸出一只手，表情仍旧十分困惑，“欢迎。”

Sirius跟他握了手，和James在沙发上坐了下来。

“我叫Todd，”那个陌生人带着一点惊讶的语气开口，他的棕色头发和白色衬衫让James想起了远在旧金山的Remus，“很高兴认识你们。”

“我是James，这是Sirius，”James观察着他，突然叫起来，“你不会就是海报上说的那个著名的ToddAnderson吧？”

“是我，”他谦虚地回答，“你们是英国人？”

“别告诉你爱死了我们的口音，”James开起了玩笑，“这种话我们听得够多了。”

Todd发出一声干巴巴的笑，像是在思考着什么，“所以，你们是怎么认识Char——Nuwanda的？”

“说来话长。”Sirius冲Todd高深莫测地笑了笑。James翻了个白眼。“总之，我们都知道Nuwanda先生公务十分繁忙，今天未能抽出时间出席，于是为了不辜负如此佳作，他便大方地将戏票赠与我们了。”

Todd高高地扬起眉毛，然后“扑哧”一声笑了出来，这让这位一直看上去礼貌甚至有些淡漠的男人瞬间流露出了一丝灵动的天真。

James暗暗用肘部戳了Sirius的肋骨一下，小声讽刺道：“干得漂亮，Sirius。”

Sirius无视了他，一边悄悄观察着已将视线转向幕布还没拉开的舞台的剧作家一边落了座。当James也终于安静坐下时，观众席的灯光渐渐熄灭，幕布缓缓拉开。

Sirius一直觉得卡佛的小说几乎是最不可能改编成舞台剧的那类。他的人物大都平凡得近乎猥琐，他们做着永远实现不了的梦，凑合着度过平庸的每一天。《大教堂》也是一样，当男主角和他的妻子关于妻子的朋友，盲人罗伯特的来访而进行无休止的斗嘴时，Sirius听到James在他旁边毫不掩饰地打了个呵欠。

直到Neil Perry，哦不，应该是盲人罗伯特，与女主角一起从舞台一侧缓缓走上台来时，Sirius才屏住呼吸感觉到，嗯，这就对了。

Neil Perry戴着秃顶的假发套和浓密的络腮胡，这使得Sirius完全认不出他来。而且更令人惊讶的是，他的瞳孔在眼窝里胡乱转着，像一位真正的盲人那样。Sirius无法想象他是怎么做到的。

“我已经有将近四十年没坐过火车了。上次坐，我还是个小孩子，和我父母在一起。很久以前了。我都快忘了那是什么感觉了。现在，我的胡子密得都能放得下一整个冬天了，”罗伯特说，“反正别人这么跟我说的。我看起来是不是很神气，亲爱的？”

Sirius暗自笑了，没错，这个角色再适合他不过了。

第一幕结束在罗伯特抽着烟与主角夫妇一起聊天的地方。Sirius偏过头看了看James，后者伸了个懒腰后对Sirius做了个鬼脸。Sirius又把目光转向Todd，剧作家单手托腮，目光灼灼地凝视着幕间空无一人的舞台。

“他很棒，不是吗？”Todd轻声问道，但似乎并不期待答案。

Sirius小小吃了一惊。他并不知道Todd和Neil认识。

第二幕是插叙的女主角和罗伯特从前的故事，在罗伯特失明的眼睛里淌着泪的场景中结束。Sirius听到James压低声音的一句“好像开始有点意思了”，忍不住转头冲他一笑。接着是第三幕，罗伯特开始与男主角一起画大教堂。

**“好极了，”罗伯特说，“太好了。你画得不错。从没想过你这辈子还会做这样的事儿吧，老弟？啊，人生嘛，谁都猜不准，这个我们都知道。别松劲儿。继续画吧。”**

**然后罗伯特对男主角说，“现在闭上你的眼吧。”**

Sirius感觉自己的五脏六腑被什么东西攫住了一样。他也闭上了眼睛。

“我的眼睛还闭着。我坐在我自己的房子里。我知道这个。但我觉得自己无拘无束，什么东西也包裹不住我了。”

男主角这最后一句台词讲完以后，全场静默了五秒钟，接着，潮水般的掌声如浪涛一般由远及近地降临，最后打在舞台上。

喝彩声在整个剧院里回荡着，几乎所有观众都站了起来，有人把脸埋在手里哭泣，还有人尖声尖气地叫着“bravo”。几个演员依次返场，在热烈的欢呼声中反复鞠躬谢幕，饰演罗伯特的Neil Perry一出现，乐队就调皮地奏响Jackson 5的I Want You Back，引发一阵善意的大笑。Neil摘掉了假发套和络腮胡，身上仍然穿着那套怪里怪气的戏服，他语速飞快地致谢，他提到Charlie Dalton的时候，一直微笑着的Todd不安地咳嗽了一声，看向包厢内其余俩人。Sirius没有察觉，他整个人既兴奋又感动，以至于不能安坐或思考。James也从座位上站了起来，眉开眼笑地趴着扶栏热情喝彩。

“我以为你不喜欢这种絮絮叨叨的戏剧？”Sirius说。

“嗯哼，我得说，这个并不坏。”James扫了他一眼，咧嘴笑了，更加起劲地鼓着掌，“当然，我还是很高兴它终于结束了。”

“再提醒我一次，MIT的女孩儿们怎么会爱你这样的傻瓜？”

“她们说我很——复杂。”James得意洋洋地做了个鬼脸。

“复杂？”Sirius怀疑地看着他，“一只牡蛎都比你脑袋的构造要复杂。”

James张开嘴想替自己可怜的脑袋构造辩解几句，但被Sirius瞪了回去，只好意兴阑珊转向Todd，“嘿，我说伙计，你男朋友表现得真不错。”

剧作家的脸一下变得通红，他没来得及开口，Sirius已经大睁着眼睛，“什么？”他诘问道，“谁是谁的男朋友？”

“那个演罗伯特的小伙，”James八卦兮兮地说，“Neil Perry——，”他指了指神情羞赧的Todd，“——是他的男朋友，网上都写着呢，”他无辜地扬了扬手里的手机，然后坏笑着拍了拍Todd的肩膀，“天作之合啊，哥们。”

Todd显然很少遭人如此当面调侃，他的脸颊发烫，瞟到Sirius一副听到本世纪最大新闻的样子，话到嘴边也开不了口，只好在心里祈求着着有人能打破这个尴尬的局面。

像是要应验他的祈祷，包厢的门被人砰地一声推开了，在Todd反应过来之前，穿着戏服的Neil已经冲了进来。他首先伸手给了Todd一个紧紧的拥抱，眼睛里燃烧着喜悦和激动，随后像是情不自禁似的，他吻了他。Todd半是惊喜半是羞涩地从他的怀抱里挣开，Neil毫不在意，“今晚的一切都太完美了，Todd，”他搂着Todd的脖子大声宣布，“你知道吗，比任何一次彩排都要棒！”

“Neil——”Todd微笑着。

“看见那些观众脸上的表情了吗，听听，他们还在外面鼓掌呢，娜奥米在后台哭得一塌糊涂，哦，Todd，我真是太高兴了——”Neil将Todd推远了一点儿，温柔地看着他，“我刚才一直想说来着，我爱你，Todd，我爱你，你都不知道我有多爱你！”

“我知道，我当然知道，”Todd低语，他注视着自己神采奕奕的爱人，耳边突然传来了一点杂音。Todd猛然惊醒，他放开Neil的腰，转过头，看见James和Sirius拉开了门，半个身子已经出了包厢。

“不用客气，”注意到他的视线，James促狭一笑，“祝你们有个愉快的夜晚。”

“再见，”Sirius做了一个把嘴巴封住的手势，“我们什么也没看见。”

Todd想开口邀请他们一起去参加稍后的庆功派对，但看了看俩人满脸的坏笑，下决心放弃。“好吧，”他叹气，然后朝俩人挥了挥手，“再见，小伙子们，祝你们好运。”

“他们是谁？”俩人走后，Neil轻笑着勾住Todd的脖子。

“Charlie的朋友，”Todd含糊地说，他把手伸进了Neil的棕色衬衫里，冰凉的手指触碰到火热的皮肤，后者发出一声满意的叹息。

“他又没来吗？”Neil把脸埋在Todd的颈窝中，哑着嗓子问道。

“你想跟他谈谈吗？”Todd停下了手里的动作，忧虑地看着他。

“是的，”Neil低低地说，他滚烫的呼吸吹到Todd的脖子上，“没错，”他抬起头，凑过去吻住Todd的嘴唇，“但不是现在——”他一脚踢上了包厢的门，“——也许明天。”

 


	8. Chapter 8

为了避开人群，James和Sirius磨磨蹭蹭地在剧院里的展厅呆了很久，最后走出门口时，偌大的广场上仅剩几个稀稀拉拉的人影。五月的夜风有些凉，James捂住穿短袖的胳膊，不怀好意地靠近了Sirius，“大脚板，你热吗？”

“想都别想，宝贝儿，”Sirius幸灾乐祸地裹紧了自己的皮夹克，“我可不会像电影的男主角一样把外套脱下来给你穿。”

“别这样，”James嚷嚷，“好歹有点人道主义精神。”

“不可能。”Sirius断然拒绝，“昨天你还说我是为了耍帅才穿这件衣服。”

“我没说耍帅——”James翘起一侧嘴角，露出浅浅的酒窝，“我只是说，我的意思是，”他最终选择放弃，“好吧，我的确这么说过。但是，Sirius，”他的眼睛一转，显然又想到了新的主意，“你不穿更帅，真的，街上随便哪个人都没有你性感——”话刚出口，James就想发笑，上帝保佑，他刚刚真的夸了Sirius性感？但既然已经开了头，他也只好硬着头皮继续下去，“我说的绝对是事实，你是一个非常英俊的男孩……”

“很好，但我提醒你一句，”Sirius不动声色，“就算你把我夸上天，我也不会脱掉外套的。现在，我们可以换个话题了吗？”

James瞪着他，“你一点儿也不爱我，大脚板。”

“少来——”

“你就是，”James假装委屈地搂住自己的双臂，“我都快冷死了，而你只是站在那儿看着我，然后对我说‘少来’！”

Sirius转过头，看见James站在橘色的灯光里，迎着一阵夜风，黑发有些乱糟糟地搭在前额，单薄的T恤领口裸露着一片晒成棕色的皮肤。看着他的表情，Sirius觉得好笑，这家伙装可怜也太刻意了，简直是他遇过的最蹩脚的演员。

“接着，”Sirius脱下外套，丢向他，“现在，别再说我不爱你。”

一股混杂着皮革和烟草的名叫作Sirius Black的味道劈头盖脸地扑向了James，他喜滋滋地穿上了外套，小跑两步追上走得飞快的好友，“归根结底，我们大名鼎鼎的Sirius Black也是一个有善心的人嘛。”

“你最好闭嘴，在我改变主意之前，”Sirius不自觉地笑了。

“Sirius，快看，”James突然压低了声音，用一种鬼鬼祟祟的嗓音说话，“那边，不，不是，在你的右边。”

Sirius顺着他的手指方向望去，一对情侣正在月色下旁若无人地热吻，女孩不时发出一阵愉悦的轻笑。

“哦，成熟点吧，”Sirius翻了个白眼，迅速地移开了视线，“又不是没见过。”

“我只是在观察，”James傻笑，“年轻真好，呃，天哪，他看上去像是要把她的脑袋都吞进嘴里啦。”

“别再偷看了，”Sirius于事无补地说，以他对James这么多年的了解，这个家伙从来都是左耳进右耳出，“别人会以为你是个性变态。”

“一派胡言，我哪里看起来像了——”

“如果你继续这样下去的话，我可不敢保证。”

月色朦胧，虫鸣四起，两个人的笑声回荡在空荡荡的停车场上，流浪汉蜷在角落里好奇地打量着他们。每当经过一盏昏暗的街灯，俩人的影子便在身后被拉得很长，然后重合在一起，看上去就像是在互相拥抱。等他们迈着轻快的步子往前走时，影子又各自分开，然后等待着遇见下一盏灯，重新拥抱。

 

* * *

 

“真糟糕，我们被困住了，”James叉腰站在他们的雪佛兰边，“车没停好位置，”他环视着四周，然后叹了口气，“除非后面那辆大家伙能挪个地方。”

“好吧，前不着村后不着店的，” Sirius坐进了车里，伸手打开车里的收音机， _Bee Gees_ 的曲子响了起来，“我猜我们只能在这儿慢慢等了。”

James也钻进驾驶室，毫无章法地跟着 _Robin  Gibb_ 轻哼起来。Sirius将座位放倒，心满意足地伸了个懒腰，白日里毫无知觉，此刻夜色晴朗，空气里浮动着奇怪的香味，几天的奔波叠加的疲惫感终于让他产生了一丝倦意。Sirius闭上眼睛，突然有种奇怪的感觉闯进他的脑海，就好像除了James，整个世界离他有一个宇宙之远。

过了不知道多久，Sirius迷迷糊糊地感觉到有一个冰冷的东西贴到自己的脸上，他睁开眼，收音机里的曲子早换成了交响乐，显然已经过了午夜。他转过头，看见James站在车窗边，得意洋洋地向他展示着两听lonestar啤酒。

“你从哪儿弄来的？”他懒洋洋地开口，声音里还带着一丝刚睡醒的沙哑。

“便利店，”James笑嘻嘻地将啤酒扔给他一听，“还有这个，”他扯下T恤的领口，锁骨上有一串用口红写上去的阿拉伯数字，显然是电话号码，“告诉过你，我的帅脸战无不胜。”

看在啤酒的份上，Sirius只是从鼻子里哼了一声，“谢谢你了，大英雄。”

“为了你，任何时候。”James在车窗外深情款款地看着他，Sirius假装没看见，伸手换了好几个台，最后停在了一个正在播放意大利语歌的频道，然后调高了音量，跟着大声唱起来。

“你从前讨厌意大利，”James笑得直不起腰，“你疯了，大脚板，你已经被那个卡佛弄得神志不清了。”

“ _Un mondo,Soltanto adesso, io ti guardo①_ ——”Sirius继续高唱着打开车门，然后一屁股坐到引擎盖上，对天空高举着手里的啤酒，“ _Nel tuo silenzio io mi perdo②_ ——”他转过身，朝James一笑，“ _Cin cin_ （干杯）,”随即打开了啤酒，猛地灌了一口，“ _Luce del sole_ （阳光）！”

James单手一撑，也跳了上来，他紧紧挨着Sirius坐下，接过Sirius手里的易拉罐，喝了一口。苦涩而冰凉的液体滑进喉咙，James发出一声心满意足的叹息，他蹬掉了脚上的帆布鞋，半躺下来，后颈贴着坚硬冰冷的挡风玻璃。

Sirius背对他，仰头注视着夜空。他穿着一条洗旧的牛仔裤，T恤下摆那里露出一小片苍白的皮肤。他天生就是这样晒不黑，James曾经跟他在英国阳光最充沛的索尔兹伯里度过了整整一个暑假都无济于事。于是James又想起了两年前的那些夏夜，Sirius也是这样坐在他们租的那栋海边小别墅的露台上，在月光里哼着不知名的小调。时光流转，一切依旧，Sirius几乎跟在伊顿时没有什么差别，他们在一年之中的大部分时间里分隔两地，James从未仔细地思考过这一点，但今晚他有些伤感，成长总是伴随着代价，来美国读书曾只是一句无心的玩笑，但谁会想到，他们真的背井离乡，漂洋过海来到这里。想到这他又忍不住嘲笑自己的多愁善感，Sirius却突然回过头冲他笑了笑，眼睛里亮亮的。

就在那一刻，James的心漏跳了一拍。他忽然明白，无论去哪里都一样，没有Sirius在身边，一切都了无生趣。马萨诸塞州的阳光，校园里成排的梧桐，金发碧眼的美国女孩，怪腔怪调的口音，以及那些昏昏欲睡的课堂，那些彻夜不归的派对和数不尽的绘图作业。 **真正的意义不在别处，而在这里，此刻，眼前。**

身子底下的车里还在放着那首没完没了的意大利语歌，James坐了起来，他挪到Sirius身边，悄悄地把胳膊伸过去搂住了Sirius的肩膀，仿佛这样做天经地义。

开始，Sirius只是懒洋洋地扫了他一眼，没有躲闪的意味，James大着胆子，又凑近了些。然后一下子，在他反应过来以前，Sirius皱着眉看了他几秒，带着一种不可思议的激越，他吻上了James的唇。这是两个人第一次真正意义上的唇齿相贴，James一筹莫展地愣在那里，因紧张而全身战栗。他看见Sirius毫无防备地闭着双眼，睫毛轻轻地颤动，颧骨上涌现一抹潮红。James自诩有过无数次亲吻的经历，但没有哪一次像现在这样让他惊心动魄。然后，就在那万分之一秒，他伸出一只手环过Sirius的脖子，另一只手抱住他的背，用近乎令人窒息的力度回吻着他的好友。Sirius将他搂得更紧，时间好像停止了，星星在头顶疯狂地旋转着，全世界只有他和他两个人。James在陶醉和兴奋的痉挛中喘不过气，但他不介意，恼人的虫鸣和乱七八糟的意大利语歌声消失了，一切不复存在，只有这既炽热又甜蜜的感觉，只有他们交缠的四肢，双唇的触碰，还有怦怦的心跳声。喝了一半的啤酒被踢翻在车前，琥珀色的液体流了一地，除此之外，还有月光，一切都让人有了醉醺醺的，简直愿意立刻死去的美妙念头。

James因过度缺氧而头脑发昏，过了好一会儿，他才叹息着松开Sirius，后者埋头在他的颈窝里，急促地呼吸着。James伸出手抚摸Sirius的黑发，胸腔里泛滥着一股强烈而莫名的情绪，他的一切感觉完全消失殆尽，除了心脏的一阵阵发疼，可James微笑起来——他为这疼痛欣喜着。

“Sirius，”他轻声喊道，“Sirius。”

然而Sirius没有回答，他紧闭着双眼，内心的快乐和悲伤交织在一起，仿佛死在了那个唯一的、转瞬即逝的时刻。

 

 

①②意大利歌曲Il mondo，歌词意为“哦，世界。我现在只是望着你，迷失在你的沉默里。”


	9. Chapter 9

James知道自己遇上大麻烦了，他发现那辆破破烂烂的雪弗兰车的空间突然变得出奇的小，Sirius的一举一动如此近在眼前，并充满了致命的吸引力。James开始后悔自己带了太多的紧身牛仔裤。

时间距离那个荒唐的吻已经过去了三天，他曾无数次提起话头，想和Sirius谈谈，但后者要不是态度冷淡，就是嬉皮笑脸地转移了话题，这不是个好兆头，James却拿他没办法。

他和Sirius专门开车绕去了底特律感受了一下空无一人的城市是什么概念，然后又横穿了大半个印第安纳州，目标明确地直奔芝加哥。Sirius重新规划了路线，等到了伊利诺伊州，他们就沿着那条著名的66号公路直奔洛杉矶，这样子，用他的话来说，“才算是真正的公路旅行”。

这时他们在94号公路上飞驰，时间是傍晚七点半，距离芝加哥还有两个小时车程，路上开始下起不大不小的雨。雨水沿着敞开的车窗落在James的眼镜上，路边不断后退的榆树就在他的视线里变成了深深浅浅的绿。如若平时，他应该会想起自己度过了人生中前十八个夏季的那个地方。青翠，湿润，淅淅沥沥的雨，坎布里亚郡的夏季与此处别无二致。唯一不同的是，由于Sirius远在伦敦的森严家规，James几乎从不能与他在坎布里亚的夏日相见，而在这里，Sirius就处于他身旁不到两英尺的地方，并与他前所未有的接近。不过现在的James并无暇顾及这些：他早在阳光灿烂的下午四点就吃掉了自己最后一个三明治，饥肠辘辘的他满脑子所能想到的只有芝加哥鲜嫩多汁的牛排。他开着窗户，以便闻到一百多英里外牛排的香气。

“Siri，我饿了，”James终于忍不住说。

一旁的Sirius手指随着一首James喜欢的节奏感极强的歌曲轻轻敲打着节拍，他懒洋洋地靠在驾驶座上，并不着急回答James。过了漫长的几秒钟后，他终于开口：“你的三明治呢？”

James眨巴眨巴眼睛：“明知故问。我早吃了。”

“别心急，还有两个小时就到了，”Sirius听到他预想的答案后幸灾乐祸一般地咧嘴笑。

James听着Sirius的笑声，边夸张地抱怨着他的残忍边从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出手机。他对着屏幕温柔地说：“Siri，我饿了。”

嘀嗒两声过后，车里响起了Siri及时的答复：

“ **我不喜欢看你挨饿。查到了几个餐馆，就在你附近。** ”

“看看什么叫朋友！这才叫朋友！” James大声向Sirius抗议，并多情地拍打着他的手机。

“行了，你的Siri能真的带你去餐馆吗？给我指个路。”

“好的长官，”James目标达成，快活地选定了一家七英里外评价还不错的牛排店，虽然和他想象中芝加哥的美食有所差距，但对于现在也是还算不错的选择。

 

* * *

 

天逐渐暗了，雨越下越大，他们随着指令从94号公路上拐下来，将车开进了狭窄且荒无人烟的小道。路灯穿透黏糊糊湿漉漉的空气。忽明忽暗的眼睛。

“你确定你的朋友给我们指的路是对的？这附近看起来可不像是有什么上好的餐厅的样子。”Sirius皱了皱眉，回过头问James。

他们的雪弗兰在泥泞中颠颠簸簸地前行，像是一艘慢船徐徐行进在雨夜的滚滚波涛中。雨刷挥舞着手臂在前方大呼救命，破旧的车身被泥点子覆盖。

如果不是饥饿难耐，James倒是很享受这种情况，“得了，哥们，有点拓荒精神，”他吹了一声口哨，眼前的景象或多或少让他想到寂静而寒冷的北部边陲。那里有触手可及的大片湖水，泥土，石子和荆棘铺成的路。

结果是一声巨响赶在Sirius之前回答了James。Sirius缓缓地回头看了他一眼。

他知道麻烦来了。

“呃，怎么回事？”

“没什么，”Sirius说着踩了一脚油门，然而车轮只是打了个滑，他顿了顿，“只是我们又被困住了而已。”

像那天晚上一样前后左右都没有退路，然而这次他们要做的不只是等待了。

Sirius突然开始心烦意乱，他猛地又踩了一脚油门，随着发动机嗡嗡的声音，整辆车震动了起来。轮胎空打滑，车头朝他用力的角度下陷的更多了。

“嘿，你疯了吗！别踩油门！”James冲Sirius大声说。

“那你倒是来试试啊，”Sirius讥讽地说，“哦我忘了，我们的Jamie肚子饿了没力气开车只有力气说话。”

他说着解开安全带，安全带上的铁扣碰到车壁时发出嘭的一声响。他下车步入夏日傍晚的倾盆大雨中，关门的撞击声让James的心脏紧缩了一下。

**莫名其妙。**

“你发什么神经！James也下车，冲正在车头查看形势的Sirius喊。他一步踏在车外软塌塌的地面，并看清了他们所在的地方：一个下陷的烂泥潭。

“你要是想有点用处就闭嘴，去后备箱拿一把铲子清一清路，”Sirius站直了身子冲James挑衅，“顺便也清清你的脑子。”

他的黑发温柔地贴在他的脸颊上，勾勒出他棱角分明的轮廓，“该死的，”雨水如汽油般点燃了他的愤怒，“James Potter，你为什么总是这么烦。”

他们在这迷茫而黏腻的困境中脱不开身，而James只会袖手旁观地指责他，把一切问题和责任都抛到他的身上。他毫无顾忌地闯了祸之后，甚至不去自己多思考哪怕一丁点，只是一派天真地指望他为他指明方向。

James从后备箱拿来铲子走到Sirius身前，看着他缓缓地说：“我烦，是因为你从不肯给我答案。”

他就在那里等着Sirius，他为此做好了一切准备，可Sirius从不肯给他迈出这一步的机会。他就像一个瞻前顾后的懦夫，一首没头没尾的诗。

James把铲子插进阻挡了他们的泥泞中，感受到了细沙粗石，落叶和雨水。他铲起这一摊毫无章法的冰冷的混合物朝Sirius的方向砸了过去。它们擦着Sirius的身体飞了出去，在Sirius的白色T恤上留下一道醒目的痕迹。

Sirius直直地注视着James，冷冷地走过来一把抓住James的手腕，要抢过他手上的铲子。他用的力度让James的骨头生疼，于是James放开手用力推到Sirius的胸口，和Sirius扭打起来，最后同Sirius一起重重摔倒在粗糙的泥浆中。

泥浆溅起来落在他们的脸上，不知怎的，他们躺在柔软踏实的地面，忽然就平静了下来。

这时没有引擎发动的声音，没有呼啸而过的风的声音，也没有说话争吵的声音。那辆破破烂烂的红色雪佛兰仿佛受到了前所未有的重视，变成了巨大的音箱，配合着雨点奏出震耳欲聋的音乐，在这狭小的空间里不断回响。Sirius以前从未真正喜欢过美国人轻浮的流行音乐，却在此刻不得不沉浸其中。过了一阵子，James递给Sirius一支被浸得半湿的烟。在绵延无尽的雨夜下，他们用一支烟点燃另一支烟。湿润的火花随着震颤的大地一同雀跃，像是他们永无定所的生命。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

雨点打在他们的脸上。伊利诺伊的夏日昼夜温差之大闻名遐迩，穿着单薄T恤躺在泥里的两个少年却都在风雨中倔强地不作一声。

过了好一会，James才开口，“你在生我的气。”他用了肯定句。

Sirius皱着眉吐出一口烟，“我真想知道你都哪来的这些自信。”被雨浸湿的烟小声地噼啪响着，他把烟伸到眼前，安静地看着那点顽强的小小火星。

James在他身旁叹了口气。

Sirius忍不住偷眼瞟了瞟他，James低垂着眼睑，默默地抽着烟，雨水在他眼镜上氤氲开一片雾气。James可不常这样，他这么想着，不禁有一点点心软。

“技术层面上来讲，我不是在生你的气。”Sirius有些心虚却又一本正经地说，“你看，我们的车头卡在泥里，下着雨，你还一个劲儿地嚷着你饿了……”

James甩开烟头，橙红的火星在渐昏的天光中划开一条亮亮的弧线。接着他忽地侧向Sirius，榛子色的眼睛在车前灯的照耀下闪闪发光。

Sirius还以为他要给自己一拳然后辩驳道“我哪有一个劲儿地嚷我只说了两次！”，这样他们便终于可以绕开那个令人尴尬的小问题继续踏上旅程。但James只是看着他，用他那双在雾蒙蒙眼镜后仍该死地闪闪发光的眼睛看着他。

老天爷。SiriusBlack，你都对James Potter做了什么。

你真不应该那么干。Sirius看着面无表情的James，心底一个悲伤的声音缓缓对他说。这不就是你一直以来害怕的东西吗？

可为什么瞻前顾后的是我？他不服气地质问那个声音。

**因为你不能没有他。你不敢冒这个险。**

你他妈的什么都知道。Sirius阴郁地想。

他站起身，“你不是饿了吗？赶紧想办法离开这里吧。我可不想扛着一具饿殍去见Remus。”他向James伸出手，James毫不犹豫地握住了他。

他们去路边找来了几块大石头垫起了前轮，然后Sirius挂上倒档猛踩油门，车终于在一阵震荡中驶离了泥坑。James上车时Sirius正忘情地甩着身上的水，被溅了一身的James大声骂着“Sirius Black你这只没教养的蠢狗！”，一边抹了抹眼镜掏出一根烟。

“咱们还是直奔芝加哥吧，好吗？我实在不太相信你的另一个朋友Siri。”Sirius抢过James的烟自顾自点上，无视了James的咒骂。

“随便你吧。”James闷闷不乐地又掏出一根。

雨渐渐小了下来，James在副驾驶座上靠着玻璃睡着了。Sirius趁机换掉了CD机里James的The All-American Rejects，塞进了拉赫玛尼诺夫第三钢琴协奏曲。他知道James这三天来都没怎么好好睡觉，因为他也是。

一个小时之后，James在钢琴强有力的八度急板尾音中醒来，揉了揉眼睛。摩天大楼之乡果然名不虚传，James瞪大了眼睛，迷醉地看着车窗外急速飞驰着的高耸入云的高楼，西尔斯塔、阿莫科大厦、汉考克中心、湖尖塔、双子星……这些都是他梦想着能与其比肩的建筑大师们的作品。他回过头来冲Sirius一笑。“我爱芝加哥。”

 “你这一路爱了不少地方。”Sirius也淡淡笑着，然后拉起手刹，“我们到了。”

他把钥匙交给门僮，然后拎着行李在James错愕的目光里走进了Four Seasons的大堂。

 “我以为……公路旅行的标准配置是汽车旅馆？”James加快脚步追上Sirius，接过他自己印着利物浦队徽的书包。

Sirius耸耸肩，“你不是喜欢芝加哥的天际线嘛。”

前台小姐程式化的微笑在看到Sirius和James身上已经干了的泥渍时略微僵了僵，但在看到Sirius的脸和手上的信用卡之后，她很快拿出了职业精神。“您的房间在22楼，Black先生。”

 “谢谢。”接过自己的护照与信用卡，他狠狠地拽过正冲着前台小姐故作深沉微笑着的James，又想起什么似的回头跟前台说，“请送两份牛排到房间去。”接着便拉着James向电梯走去。

 

* * *

 

手机响起来的时候，Remus正在趴在床上看电影。看到手机屏上闪动的James的名字，他带着“这次又出什么事了”式的无奈笑容，接了起来。

 “Remus。”James的声音有些反常的沉静。

 “James，怎么了？”

“没什么，没什么……我只是，想跟你聊聊天……没别的。”

 “哦，”Remus来了兴趣，他合上电脑，踱到窗边看着窗外寂然的校园。“你现在在哪？”

 “我们在芝——呃，芝士蛋糕工厂！我是说，Sirius和我刚从那吃完饭回来。你知道，Sirius最喜欢他们家的阿尔弗雷多奶油宽面……”

Remus竭力忍住笑出声的冲动，“是吗？我想我没有你知道。Sirius在哪？”

“他在洗澡。”James声音闷闷的，像是把自己捂在了被子里。

“你们俩吵架了？”

“老天，Moony……他们该为你设立一项奖励读心术界重大成就的诺贝尔奖。”

“发生什么了？”

“发生……？什么、什么都没发生……说说你吧！最近你在干嘛呢？”

Remus扶住了额头。唉，James。

他记得他们三个在伊顿的第一年一起参加了一次天文课外实践。彼时Sirius因James无意扔了他的一部诗集而一直与James冷战，James却倔强地不愿向他道歉，而Remus夹在两人中间这边一句那边一句日子过得十分崩溃。在格林尼治天文台，他们和其他同学一起顺着本初子午线趟成一行，James一直絮絮叨叨跟Remus聊着虫洞曲速反物质，Sirius在一旁闷不吭声。直到James指着他们头顶的浩瀚星空讲起了冬季大三角，南河三，参宿四……和天狼星。

James停住了。他们三个人尴尬地沉默了片刻，然后Sirius终于忍不住笑出了声。渐渐地，James也笑了起来，接着是Remus。他们三个在指导老师不明就里的制止之下笑得更加大声。就在他们终于停下，James开口准备道歉的时候，Sirius轻声说：“没关系。忘了它吧。”

那一刻James和Sirius相视而笑的眼睛里都缀满了同样的星光，而Remus深深叹了一口气，揽住他们俩的肩膀小声骂了一句“你们两个白痴”。

Remus知道这一回也会像那次，还有从前的无数次一样，所以他温柔地决定顺着James的话题往下说，“我还在忙我的那个科研项目，我跟你提过的，记得吗？关于雷尼替丁对肺癌食管癌术后T淋巴细胞亚群影响的。雷尼替丁是一种H2受体拮抗剂……”

这次James没有用无聊的哈欠打断他，而是认真地听了起来。Remus有点惊讶，于是用尽量浅显的语言大致讲了讲实验的内容。等到他回答完James几个极度弱智的问题以后，他听到电话那头有门开的声音，然后Sirius低沉的嗓音传了过来，“在和谁打电话？”

 “还能有谁，Moony。要和他说话吗？”

Remus皱了皱眉，他们俩这可不像吵架的样子。

 “嘿，Moony！”

 “Padfoot，你和Prongs终于同居了？”Remus一派天真地问道。

 “滚蛋。”他听得出Sirius笑了。“你怎么跟JamesPotter先生聊了这么久，没被他烦死吗？”一声闷响，大概是类似枕头的东西砸在Sirius身上的声音。

 “事实上，他差点被Remus Lupin先生烦死。”他听到打火机啪嗒一响，“顺便提一句，我刚跟James讲了最近实验中碰到的五彩斑斓的肺癌切片，你们俩能少抽就少抽，行吗？我可不想我下次解剖的五彩斑斓的肺属于你们俩中的一个。”

 “知道了，Dr. Lupin。啊，牛排要凉了，我得去……拽我干嘛Potter……啊……我先挂了Moony！下回聊！”

Remus挂断电话后大笑了出来。他衷心希望，不管这两个人在计划什么——他们不要让他等太久。

 

* * *

 

Four Seasons只有大床房没有标准间，而为了满足James对天际线的疯狂执念，Sirius定的是湖景套间。他看着窗外温暖璀璨的霓虹灯和闪着点点微光的湖水，听着自己身侧James均匀沉缓的呼吸声。

他终于睡着了。Sirius满足地叹了口气，不禁觉得认识Remus真是一件不错的事情。

 

* * *

 

他们坐在海德公园那家著名的冰淇淋店门口的长椅上吃着巧克力冰淇淋。

 “美国人真无聊，是不是？”James冲着身后的花岗岩纪念碑努了努嘴。

 “是啊，还‘初吻甜得像巧克力’呢，拜托，凭借这种修辞力，他是怎么当上总统的？”Sirius鄙夷地又吞了一大口冰淇淋。

 “当总统真好啊，初吻的地点都能为了他们俩建一座纪念碑。如果可以，我也想当总统。”James仔细端详着花岗岩上镌刻的奥巴马和米歇尔接吻的照片。

 “得了，你初吻都是6岁的事了吧。而且那女孩那么难看，真要建个纪念碑什么的，英国人的脸都要被你丢尽了。”

 “你傻吗？这是他跟米歇尔的初吻纪念，因为米歇尔是他老婆。顺便提一句我认为奥巴马的真初吻一定在6岁之前。但这不重要好吗？我一定也会纪念我和我最重要的人的初吻……”

话音未落，James就闭了嘴。他勇敢地看了Sirius一眼，Sirius若无其事地舔着自己唇边的巧克力酱。James咽了咽口水。

 “Sirius，关于那件事，我很、很……”James结结巴巴地说。

 “没关系。忘了它吧。”Sirius轻声说。

见鬼。Sirius你这白痴，傻帽，糊涂鬼……我怎么可能忘得掉。

他看着Sirius斜斜靠在长椅上，黑色T恤的领口露出白莹莹的锁骨。他专注地看着手中的冰淇淋筒，而James此刻只想让他那双冰冷的灰色眼睛看着自己。

 “你凭什么生气？生气的应该是我。”

Sirius终于抬起眼来看着James。他的眼神中有惊讶，但也有了然。James不耐烦地皱起眉。

“因为明明是你先吻我的。”

“什么？”Sirius瞪大了眼睛，“等等，我不……”

“所以这次换我了。”James说完凑过去吻住了Sirius。

 


	11. Chapter 11

和Sirius并肩走在北密歇根大街上时，James觉得自己的人生一定是出了什么差错，不然他绝对不可能在和自己最好的哥们接了两个吻之后还装作若无其事地和对方一起压马路，并且一句话都不说。而此刻来自密歇根湖畔的凉风似乎都带着嘲讽的味道，阳光有点灼热，James发现自己根本控制不住不停地偏头去偷看Sirius。

暖色调的光落进Sirius冷色调的眼睛里，此刻James脑海中自动出现了一大排色卡，但是怎么混合都无法调出Sirius眼睛的颜色。James努力去回想之前跟自己约会的女孩子们的样子，可是没有哪个女孩子有这么美的眼睛……实际上，James已经根本想不起她们的样子了。

**……等等，为什么我在像一个花痴的小女生一样偷看Sirius？**

James被自己这个想法吓了一跳，他好像一下子跌进了一个完全陌生的宇宙，思维以光速在头脑中横冲直撞。半小时前他伸脖子去吻Sirius的时候曾隐隐约约觉得自己大概鼓足了勇气就能撞上终点线，但事实情况是他现在完全被撞蒙了，而Sirius的沉默显然是在帮倒忙。壮丽一英里的高楼大厦，玲琅满目的精品店还有熙熙攘攘的游客都没能落进他眼睛里，他试图解开这个谜题。

这时候一群举着冰淇淋吵吵嚷嚷的小姑娘挤了过来，粉色头发的姑娘在挤过他下巴的时候啪的一声把手里面的卡片机掉在了地上。

他如梦初醒，低头去捡了相机，给满脸通红的小姑娘一个故作绅士的微笑，又开口嘱咐她要多加小心。小姑娘的反应极大满足了James的虚荣心，然后他一抬头，Sirius不见了。

James的第一反应是Sirius这路痴在街上迷路了，毕竟他上路开车都需要带自己当人形导航。然而两秒钟后，James有了新的想法：Sirius方向感再差，也不至于一分钟就走得人影都没了吧？这不是走丢，这是……躲着自己呢啊。

建筑系高材生James Potter大概是被爱情冲昏了大脑，此刻他一拍脑袋，把Sirius的失踪当做了对自己的考验，好像只要找到Sirius，就能得到某种奖励。

前方就是著名的水塔广场，路边精品店的橱窗闪闪发亮，掉了相机的粉头发姑娘这个时候不知道是有意还是无意又拉着朋友咯咯笑着转了回来。James拖着脚步往前走，从Nike Town,看到Ralph Lauren 旗舰店，觉得哪个都不像Sirius会喜欢的地方，这时候突然被拍了肩膀。

“一会功夫你竟然能跑这么远，刚刚饿得有气无力的不是你吧。”James猛一回头差点扭了脖子，阳光下穿着浅色衬衫拎着两个纸盒站在路中央的不是Sirius是谁。看James有点愣，他还补了一句，“那个粉头发的可爱的女孩子呢？”

James张了张嘴，不知道是该说“我什么时候喊饿了”还是“什么可爱的女孩子”，最终被Sirius举在自己眼前披萨盒子里飘出的香气馋走了一肚子台词。他接过盒子打开，从面饼厚度上辨认出了有名的芝加哥式披萨，芝士的浓郁香气一直钻到鼻子里。

“天哪Sirius，我爱你！”James这才觉出饿来，又看Sirius冲自己晃了晃一张花花绿绿的传单。

“我们正好赶上了这个蓝调音乐节，去看看？”

 

* * *

 

格兰特公园的外围比起音乐节更像是美食街，可是就连美食街的临时帐篷里面都挤满了抱着木吉他的乐手，帐篷的墙壁上还挂了彩灯和个人网站的宣传。James和Sirius端着泰国摊的饺子，阳光在James额头烤出亮闪闪的汗来，然后在Sirius的睫毛上流连。Sirius看起来一点都不热，James觉得密歇根湖畔的凉风太眷顾Sirius，他甚至可以闻到Sirius洗发水的味道，清新得有点不可思议。

绿色的草坪上躺满了晒太阳的游人，枕在自己的衬衫上，或者铺一块天空颜色的方格子餐巾。芝加哥中心城区的高楼林立还仿佛近在眼前，James的目光着迷地划过好看的天际线，然后又觉得这些享受着日光的游人分外可爱。身旁的Sirius已经忽略了James自己举着单反认真地开始选取角度，James看Sirius的侧影被光线照的十分清晰,意识到自己的嘴角有点弯。乐声开始隐隐约约传来，James兴奋地拽着Sirius跑。

他们越过一个穿粉蓝色比基尼表扬呼啦圈的女郎，经过几个把塑料桶敲得铿锵顿挫的黑人小伙儿，然后在三名街头艺术家跟前停下来，安静地听一首 _Change The World_ 。

_“If I can reach the stars_

_Pull one down for you_

_Shine it on my heart_

_So you could see the truth_

_That this love I have inside_

_Is everything it seems_

_But for now I find_

_It's only in my dreams“_

……

“我爱这首歌。“James泪眼汪汪地宣布。

Sirius有点诧异地冲James笑了，“我从不知道你那么怀旧。“然后他故意躲开James哪怕逆光都非常明亮的眼睛。

接近最大的演出会场时，场地上已经是人挤人人挨人。Sirius不得不收起了没离手的单反，然后就被James拉入了随节奏跳舞的队伍。他们被要求像小孩子那样手拉手加入一个圈，可是这个牵手很快变成一场力量的角逐。开始James紧紧握着Sirius的四根手指，把Sirius攥得非常疼了也不肯松开。后来变换动作的时候Sirius抓住机会去回握，把这个动作变成一个用了掰手腕那么大力气的十指相扣。他的手指比James的长一些，这个动作就更占优势，于是这次换James龇牙咧嘴了。

直到台上的音乐换成一首比较温柔的My Funny Valentine，Sirius才意识到他和James正在玩的这个游戏有多么幼稚和暧昧。跳舞的小圈子停下来喘气，James却还是紧紧攥着他的手腕不放，还傻乎乎地随着节奏在他身前摇来摆去。他下意识一挣，这下James倒是很快放开了他，他又瞬间有点怅然若失。

而James对此毫无察觉，汗水在他的T恤上浸出几块非常明显的痕迹，他的鼻尖也是湿漉漉的，竟是有点像在溪水旁洗了澡的某种动物。这时候他突然趴在Sirius的肩膀上，Sirius一下子笼罩在James的气息中。

“我——去——那——边——买——水！”James呼哧呼哧地冲Sirius的耳朵喘气。

Sirius做一个“你快去别在这儿烦我”的手势。

买了水回来的James遇见了另一支适合发泄能量的歌，于是他推着Sirius加入了另一个疯狂扭动的队伍。鼓声充斥在James耳朵里，挤在一大堆陌生人中间似乎拨动了James脑子里的某根弦，他忘乎所以地欢呼起来。一首终了之后准备换乐队，吉他手在台上说着感谢的话，然后James突然发现了一个严重的问题：一天中的第二次，他把Sirius弄丢了。

他先是伸着脖子在人群中搜索Sirius的身影——这本应该很容易，因为除了Sirius的所有人似乎都是花花绿绿的，只有Sirius是黑白相间的，也没有那么多汗水，更别提他们两个本来就很高，可以看到很多人的头顶。可是搜寻工作很快就宣告失败，James拿出手机拨出Sirius的号码，关机。

他开始有点急了，阳光下根本看不清手机屏幕，于是他向人群外走一点扯着嗓子留了一条语音：“Sirius Black你跑哪儿去了快接电话！”

然后他记起“走丢了要回到原地等”这个原则，又回到了刚刚的位置。还是没有Sirius的身影。再打一遍，还是关机，于是James用最大音量吼出第二条留言：“Padfoot你到底在搞什么把戏快开机！你他妈跑哪儿去了！“

自然还是没有回应，James现在十分确定，自己被Sirius甩了。他想不明白为什么从小和自己穿一条裤子长大的Sirius一定要躲着自己——就好像他并不享受那个吻一样！……或者说他真的并不享受？

音乐节的音乐开始变得分外喧嚣，但是再喧嚣也比不上James脑子里面嗡嗡乱转的各种奇怪念头声音大。在太阳底下和一群人挤在一起的时候，James却莫名其妙想起了仿佛是一万年前汽车旅馆的那个夜晚，他和Sirius挤在一张床上，睡不着的时候他背对着Sirius却能清清楚楚在脑海中勾勒出Sirius的轮廓。那天晚上后来Sirius冲着自己吐烟圈，那个时候Sirius的嘴唇上就像一块磁铁，而自己就是个沉甸甸又轻飘飘的铁块……

James Potter，你真是疯了。James一边毫无风度地往人群外面挤，一边这样胡乱想着。他突然一个跟头绊在塑料瓶上，如果不是旁边好心的红发姑娘拉了他一把他就要拥抱大地了。

他找回平衡，突然生起全世界的气。他拿出手机又吼了一条留言，然后，在所有人都跟着一首Hit The Road Jack扭起来的时候，James的手机在手里嗡嗡的震动起来，他迅速接起来。

是一串陌生的号码——“Sirius你他妈有什么毛……？“

“——James，我手机没电了，你在哪里？“Sirius听起来镇定得不可思议，也没问James怎么知道是他。

“……啊？我在……等等我看见你了你站在那里不要动！“

James举着电话从人群中冲着Sirius的方向挤，不明白Sirius怎么能从天而降。他看见Sirius礼貌地把手里的电话还给身旁好心的大叔，一时间千言万语卡在嗓子里却是遇见了一天内第二次的舌头打结。

全世界都在和我作对！

James挤到了Sirius旁边，他们在齐唱“ _Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more_ “的人群中互相瞪视。James不明白自己是想抱Sirius还是想骂Sirius或者是想着别的什么。最后他选择愤怒地撞了Sirius的肩膀。

“我先回酒店了！“他斗志昂扬地宣布，然后仗着自己又瘦又高，一转眼就钻进人群里面不见了。

 

* * *

 

Sirius回到酒店的时候，房间空无一人。他倒也不大意外，洗了澡就坐在电脑旁整理这些天拍下的影像和照片。镜头盖不见了，但是Sirius并不太在意。自从上路以来，Sirius从未有过这样安静的夜晚，毕竟安静这个单词从不会出现在醒着的James的字典里。天黑了，窗外开始有灰色的云迅速地聚集，洒了荧光的湖水有不动声色的温柔，Sirius猜今晚会有一场暴风雨。

他随手点开凯斯西储大学年会上那个叫做Charles的教授的致辞——当然，对他和James来说这就是一堆抑扬顿挫还有人鼓掌的鸟语。可是他想起的却是James把下巴搁在自己肩膀上嘲笑自己鼓掌鼓错了时机的时候笑得上气不接下气吹了自己一耳朵气的感觉。

Sirius啪的一声关上电脑，有点烦躁地站起来，拔下充满了电的手机。语音信箱有三条未读信息的提示，全部来自James。

他听了前两条，控制不住地扬起嘴角来。然后站起来，第三条开始自动播放。

“……我不就是亲了你一下吗？之前你还亲了我呢！这不公平。而且你猜怎么着，等我找到你，我还要亲你，Sirius Black你这只愚蠢的鸵鸟！“James在震天的鼓声中这样带着近乎骄傲的激情扯着嗓子。

Sirius愣住了，外面开始有大风呼呼地刮起来，一场大雨不可避免，乌云已经撑不了多久了。无论Sirius之前是不是在有意无意地躲避James的热情，此时此刻他突然开始疯狂地想念James。左臂上那个鹿的纹身这个时候好像在冲他耀武扬威，他拨出James的号码。

电话没有人接，倒是门突然开了。

James站在门外，一手举着屏幕正在闪动的手机，一手拎了个小小的纸袋。他的一头乱发被大风全部吹向一个方向，滑稽地立在空中，T恤上已经落了一小片雨点。

“我把你的镜头盖搞丢了。“他这样老老实实地承认，然后晃着手里的纸袋。”可是我又把它买回来了。感动吗？“Sirius看出James笑得有点紧张。

然后James向前伸着那个还很干燥的纸袋子，像拿着一支玫瑰花。

“你真的不准备给我一个拥抱吗Sirius？“他这样半真半假地说。

Sirius的脑子里面突然就有什么东西哗啦一声碎掉了。从那个发生在车里的吻之后Sirius就一直觉得自己仿佛站在悬崖边，只要再往前迈一步就能长出翅膀，却不确定自己能不能飞到对岸。可是此时此刻，James这个白痴像求爱一样拎着个小纸袋紧张又坚定地看着他的眼睛，他突然就在想，如果是和James一起，不能飞到对面又有什么关系？就算直接掉下万丈深渊，又有什么关系？

然后他就真的伸出手臂给了James一个拥抱，力气用得太大了些，James一下子就撞在了门板上。

James的手臂比他的脑子更早一点反应过来这个拥抱有点不一样，他疼的倒抽一口冷气，却是立刻扔了手里的东西抚上Sirius光裸的脊背。他满足地叹气，转头来寻找Sirius的嘴唇。

他们像角斗一样接吻，都不给对方呼吸的机会。Sirius颤抖地把手伸进James的T恤，闻到他身上汗水和雨水混合的味道。然后James突然反应过来一样模模糊糊挤出一句“Sirius，我不明……“

Sirius叹了口气吻在他嘴角上，“看在上帝的份上，James，你能不能闭一会嘴？”

然后他们十几年练就的默契就这样回来了，不知是谁按灭了廊灯，另一个又把手拍在其他开关上，屋里面一瞬间就只剩下了遥远的霓虹灯散过来的光。他们跌跌撞撞地移动几步，JamesT恤上的扣子跳在地板上，，Sirius满足地把吻移动到James的耳垂。 **窗外是明亮，喧闹的暴风雨。**

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

“嚓。”

**黑暗中，最灵敏的往往是听觉。**

Sirius的睡眠一直很浅，觉察到来自床另一侧的动静，他睁开了眼睛。

其次反应过来的是嗅觉。

一股硫磺燃烧的气味钻进了Sirius的鼻子，他疑惑地侧过头，试图从黑暗中分辨出发生了什么，却只是徒劳。

“靠，”突然，一把熟悉的男声在他的左侧发出低声的咒骂，那是James，然后一切忽然就顺理成章了起来。入睡前的记忆逐步拼凑完整，Sirius清楚地意识到自己正和好友赤身裸体地共躺在一张大床上，之前发生了什么不言而喻。

一种复杂的情绪在Sirius的胸腔里横冲直撞，他感受着酒店床单贴着后背的柔软暖意，一动不动。

“别这么逊啊。”James再次开口，Sirius能读出声音里的情绪，对方显然带着一丝懊恼和不甘心。

**然后是想象力。**

Sirius小心翼翼地转头想看仔细James，在黑暗中却只能看到一个模糊的影子，于是他闭上眼睛，脑海里闪现了声音主人的模样：一头黑发乱得趾高气扬，眉毛浓密，面颊的轮廓能让人描绘出皮下的骨架，鼻子四周散布着淡得几乎看不见的雀斑——除非你在光线十分充足的情况下凑近前去，但尖头叉子从来不喜欢别人盯着他巴巴地看——他在内心补充道。

**最后才是触觉。**

Sirius将一只手伸出被单，摸索着握住了James的手臂，温热的触感从指尖一直传递到掌心，James停下了手里的事情，定在那里，直到Sirius加大了手劲，他因为吃痛发出一声夸张的惨叫。

“Sirius！”

“你在干什么？”Sirius在黑暗中微笑起来，尽管对方看不见。

“别提了，”James说着，Sirius却察觉到了微小的气流变动，过了好一会儿他才意识到James又在习惯性地挠他的那头乱发，“电影里都是骗人的。”

“我以为你早就知道，”Sirius松开了James的手臂，手心已经渗出一层薄汗，“伙计，很抱歉，但这个世界上根本没有魔法和独角兽 ，圣诞老人也是假的。

“哈——哈，”James发出一声干笑，在Sirius的想象中，他此刻大概是双手环胸，翻了个白眼，“不是这个，我是想尝试用火柴点烟来着，就像马龙白兰度在 _欲望号街车_ 里干的那样，当然我还没愚蠢到在裤子上划火柴，可是这玩意儿死活点不着——”James恼火地在捶了一把床单泄气，却听到黑暗中传来了好友那十足欠揍的笑声，“喂，你什么态度啊？”

Sirius大笑不止，顾不上回话。

“一点也不好笑，Sirius！我说真的！”

“我知道，深表同情。”

“我为此还扔掉了S.T.dupont的火机，然后买了十几盒火柴，那可是 **S.T.dupont** ！”

“我知道，可你瞧你，气成这样……想模仿马龙白兰度……”Sirius几乎快要笑趴下了，他用单手撑着床垫，最后侧身翻过去大笑起来。

“行了行了，Sirius，没什么好笑的，Sirius？Sirius！够了！”James忽然感到很热，又很难为情，他愤愤地将手里的那盒火柴砸到Sirius的背上，“你知道我要干什么吗，我要写信给马龙白兰度，指责他这一行为的不负责！”Sirius再次笑倒在床上，双手捂住了脸。

“抱歉，伙计——”Sirius笑得喘不过气来。

“我要生气了。”

“——只是这也太好笑了。”

“Sirius！我真的要生气了。”

好不容易，Sirius终于能控制住情绪，他从床上坐了起来，两个人沉默了好一会儿。

“为什么我们还没有厌倦对方呢？”

“我不知道，毕竟才过了二十年零十六天。”

“对不起。”Sirius突然开口，被自己吓了一跳。

“对不起什么？”James像棵被伐倒的树般，闷闷不乐地栽倒向床，将脸埋在Sirius睡过的枕头里，一股熟悉而安心的气味包围了他。

“刚刚嘲笑你，”Sirius斟酌半晌，他可以告诉James自己很抱歉，对事态发展至今他的无能为力。吹头发时他的神不守舍。几天前那个荒唐的吻给他内心带来的震动，或者甚至早在三年前他就曾在James熟睡时偷吻过他的嘴角。他还知道James可能会因此唠叨个没完，又或者更糟，笑着摆摆手说“只不过都是荷尔蒙”。但最终，他只是轻浮地用指尖拂过好友的脸颊，“尖头叉子，你知道，我不是故意的。”

“我从来没生过你的气。”因为埋在枕头里，James的声音显得遥远而模糊。

“事实上，今天早上你才打算一脚将我踹到喷泉里去，就因为我吃掉了最后一个甜甜圈。”

“你知道我说的是哪种，”James发出一声嗤笑，“不过我想了想，也许我真的生过你的气，当然只有那么一次。”他闷声闷气地补充道。

“哪一次？”某种难以言状的惶恐正从Sirius的胃里升起。虽然彼此似乎已经默认接下来的旅程俩人无法再待在“朋友区域”，但他不清楚自己是否做好了等待答案的准备，甚至，Sirius不确定自己是否想要一个诚实的答案。他讨厌这种感觉，这种惴惴不安，这种心烦意乱，这种不抱希望只为期待不会落空。他和James极少谈到俩人之间的感情，呃，友情，随便怎么定义，但他知道一切都是不必要的，在经历了彼此的成长等等一干屁事后， **娓娓动听的情话像他们经常开的那些不合时宜的玩笑** 。

“你知道，就那一次，”James却似乎全然没有察觉他的内心变化，用脚趾捅了捅他，老鼻涕精，斯内普，敲响了你的警钟没有？”

“我简直不敢相信你竟然还记着。”Sirius长叹一声，说不清自己是如释重负亦或怅然若失。

“嗯，”James翻身重新坐起来，“其实说来说去，我更像是在生自己的气。”

“哦？”Sirius挑了一下眉毛，装出一脸淡漠。

“你知道，我生气自己没法真正地去生你的气，”James思忖着，犹豫着此刻说出心底话是否太过突兀，转念又觉得去他的，对着Sirius还有什么可保留的呢，“一开始我的确十分生你的气，没错，因为你不知道自己的行为有多愚蠢，会给自己和其他人带来多大的伤害。但过后，我又想，我有什么资格对着你大吼大叫呢，就因为你是我最好的朋友？再后来我竟然感到了愧疚，”他摇头，“Sirius，有时候，我觉得对你生气就像对自己生气一样，太困难了。”

Sirius没有出声。

James深吸了一口气，觉得胃里一阵发虚。

刚刚的坦白就好像朝远方抛出一个球，望着它高高地跃过障碍，消失在地平线，最终却传来玻璃破碎的声响。

 **我该更加理智一点，别再做不合时宜的表白，吓跑对方。** James暗自下定决心，处理姑娘们的感情他一向驾轻就熟，但这种事情一落到Sirius身上他就觉得没底。James不得不承认，每当面对Sirius，他的轻率和随意都会造成不可收拾的局面。而此刻能做的，不过是硬着头皮将话题转移。

“咳，”由于迟迟没有回应，James不得不发出了一声干咳以掩饰空气中沉默的尴尬，然后他假装快活地将火柴盒抛向半空，试图接住它，却忘记了身处于黑暗之中这几乎是不可能的事情，火柴盒擦过Sirius的头发直直地掉到了另一边的地板上。“该死。”James的语气里带着牢骚和气恼。

“三根火柴。”Sirius突然转身，伸手够掉到地板上的那盒火柴。

“什么？”听到好友终于开口，James松了口气。他倚在床头，摸索着从柜子上取来一根香烟，“嘿，替我把烟点着，好吗？”他半闭起眼睛，内心无限懊恼，嘴里松松叼着的烟紧贴着下唇。

“ _Jacques Prévert_ ，他写过一首诗，叫夜巴黎，有关于三根火柴。”Sirius将烟从James的嘴里取下。

“咱们还是睡吧，好吗？”一听到与法国有关的东西，James就头疼。他立马装出了睡意朦胧的声音，“明天还有很长的路呢。”

“ _Trois allumettes une à une allumées dans la nuit（三根火柴一根一根地在夜里燃点 ）_ ……”Sirius仿佛没有听见，他挪动身子凑近了James，直到两个人面面相对，相距只有几英寸，黑暗中只听得见彼此的呼吸声。James唇干舌燥，不由自主地单肘支起身子，准备吻他。

“嚓。”

一团小小的火焰凭空出现在两个人之间，闪着橘红色的光。

“你是怎么做到的？”James惊奇地说。

“ _La premiére pour voir ton visage tout entier（第一根火柴为了看看你整个脸 ）_ ……”Sirius几乎没有挪动嘴唇，借着这闪烁不定的光源，他们凝视着彼此的脸。

James一向认为“英俊”是自己名字的同义词，但若要形容Sirius，又实在找不出其他的词了。

借着这点光，James注视着Sirius，后者的五官轮廓英气逼人，充满侵略性，稍长的黑发有点凌乱，却仍旧显现出一丝漫不经心的优雅。多美的一幅画，James心想，拍成照片，起名叫“爱人的注视”。他不知道自己是否该说点什么，例如“我爱你”，不不不，这样显得太轻浮，或者可以试探性地说“我想我可能爱上你了”，更有回旋的余地。不过显然现在不是最佳时刻，因为Sirius垂下眼睛，吹灭了火柴。

一切重归黑暗。James手足无措。

“ _La seconde pour voir tes yeux（第二根为了看看你的眼）_ ……”毫无征兆的，第二根火柴被划亮了。Sirius的声音逐渐放低，同时却将火柴举高，James的额头感受到了灼人的热度，但他竟忘记思考自己的头发是否会被点着，只是下意识地眨了眨眼，睫毛的眨动带来一阵微风，火焰轻轻地晃动，没有熄灭，是Sirius吹熄了它。

短暂的光明消失了，却在James的视网膜上留下一个光点，黑暗中他茫然地左右寻找，忽然感受到有一个柔软而温热的东西轻轻地触了触自己的眼睛。那是Sirius的嘴唇，意识到这一点后，James的心脏开始在胸膛里疯狂地跳动。

**一个比羽毛还要轻的吻，却在俩人之间造成了海啸一般的效果。**

橘色的火光再次充斥了房间——第三根火柴，James看见Sirius离自己远了一些，那一点光跳跃在他的手里，像是黑夜的熠熠星光。

“Sirius——”James几乎是不由自主地伸出手，搂住了Sirius的腰。他的体温偏高，此刻烙在Sirius身上就像火焰一般。James收紧了手臂，发出一声轻叹。自觉此刻自己的傻气，他却只能沙哑着嗓子反复呼唤这个名字，温柔地，热烈地，“——Sirius。”

“ _La dernière pour voir ta bouche（最后一根为了看看你的嘴 ）……_ ”Sirius如同在梦中低吟一般，呼吸温柔地吹在James的脸上， **然后，他吻住了他的太阳** ，以及来不及背诵出口的最后两句诗——

_Et l'obscuritè tout entière pour me rappeler tout cela（为了回到黑暗把你搂在怀里时）_

_En te serrant dans mes bras（这些我都想得起来）_

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

这种感觉就好像一只蜗牛在树枝上爬行，茫然地越过枝头的那一刻发现世界颠倒了，但阳光还是那么美，好像一切都变了，又什么都没变。James想到这些的时候他们正在66号公路上飞驰，这条公路最辉煌的时代早已过去，除了他们这些旅行者，鲜少有人经过。四周都是荒野，目之所及只生长着谷莠子和刺蓟，刺蓟的花是紫色的。间或有土拨鼠从中间探出头来，机警四望。在这片红色的梦境里，脚下的公路如同一道坚定的利箭，劈开过去和未来的迷雾，一路向前。James的左手跨过两人之间的距离放在Sirius的大腿上，手指摩挲着他内侧裤缝线上端。Sirius猛地打了个哆嗦。

“手拿开。”Sirius命令道，“我在开车呢。”

“我只是在想，”James抬起脚来，交叠着放到打开的车窗上；Sirius为他挡住了自己看后视镜的视线而皱起了眉头，“Remus也许是对的。”

“脚收回来——”Sirius拽了他的胳膊一把，“莱姆斯通常都是对的，你说的是哪件事？”

“也许我们早就在谈恋爱了，只是自己意识不到。”James把脚从车窗上移到面前的手套箱上面。他鞋底的泥迹在前风挡玻璃上映出一个模糊的灰影，但是这次Sirius没说他，只是不置可否地“哦”了一声。

“你今天早上话很少啊，Siri。”James立刻坐直身子，朝他脸旁凑过去，“你后悔了？”

出乎他意料地，Sirius没有直接回答他的问题，也没有和他斗嘴，而是转过脸来冲他露出个微笑：“我别无所求。”

这就够了。James笑起来，Sirius灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着的光让他想起昨晚的三根火柴，足够照亮他的脸，和他眼前的路。这光比电灯更可信，不会因为停电或者其他外力的原因而消逝；比太阳更亲切，因为它就在他身边，而且不会分神照耀别的人。它们只为他而明亮：生命中有这样的光，还有谁不满足于此吗？那火柴一明一暗间便是他们共同的生命。

“你要是再这么看我，我就要吻你了。”James小声地说。

“嗯，什么？”

“没什么，”James清了清喉咙，“我说来点音乐吧。”

他翻了翻，放进一张碟片。前奏的摩托车引擎响起的时候Sirius吹了声口哨。“逍遥骑士，”他的声音里充满希望，“我都不知道这儿还有这么一张。”

“意外之喜，对吧，我们可是在66号公路上，别的曲子怎么能撑得住场子。”James说。他突然把收音机的旋钮朝右转去，结果喇叭爆发出一阵刺耳的杂音，把两个人都吓了一跳。

“温柔点，她可是个老姑娘了。”等他把旋钮拨回正常范围，Sirius说。他顿了顿，又补充道：“关于你刚才说的那个……”

James等着他的话，不知道他指的是什么，他觉得自己刚刚什么都没说。“我授权你待会在休息站、汽车旅店和酒吧吻我，”Sirius说，“第一件事，不得延误。”

James愣了片刻，突然笑了。“哦，我亲爱的Sirius，你喜欢那个。”他凑上去，故意在Sirius耳朵边上吹气，看着他像触了电似的发抖，“你还记得昨天晚上吗，我们……”

“闭嘴！”Sirius大喊一声，甚至盖住了收音机里的音乐。接下来他就不说话了，猛踩油门，让车子飚上一个高速。如果前面有交通警察，他们就死定了，毕竟Sirius不光超速了，他还没有美国驾照。

但是谁在乎呢？James没有阻止他这作死的行为，他缩在副驾驶座上，听着 _Steppenwolf_ 的歌。车窗外的荒野一成不变，太阳悬在比陡峭的岩山还要高的地方，仿佛这个白天永远不会结束，这个夏天也不会。世界再无别的人，只剩他和他的光一同奔驰在这条没有尽头的长路上。Remus在这路的终点朝他们招手，他们却只耽于彼此的陪伴，在路上永远飞奔下去，哪里都到不了，也没有任何想要到达的地方。

 

* * *

 

 

“五点钟，我们经过那个汽车旅馆的时候，你就应该停下来的。”James盯着眼前这幢阴森的小房子，喃喃地说。

“闭嘴吧。”Sirius推开车门，从驾驶座上跳下去，关门的力度震得James连滚带爬地跟着他下了车，“你当时可没反对。”

他们的车子停在一扇斑驳的房门前。这里所有的房门差不多都是这个油漆斑驳的效果，其中几扇还结了蜘蛛网。旅馆招牌上的霓虹灯早就坏了，“M”和“O”都不亮，车道上随意生长的杂草淹没了半个车轮，没用几秒钟，James就觉得自己脚腕发痒，像是被什么虫子咬了。Sirius也不和他说话，闷着头穿过庭院朝唯一一处亮着灯的房间走去。James急赶两步追上他：“这里还用办入住手续？——你知道吗，这地方让我想起一个电子游戏①。”

“什么，辐射还是求生之路？”Sirius问。

“一个手机游戏，旅店前台是个伪装成河狸的公鸡。”James答道。

Sirius伸手推开那扇玻璃门，映入眼帘的是一个破旧的前台。进门右手边摆了张小桌，上面散落着些白色的粉末，旁边的沙发上躺着一个人，头从扶手边垂下来，也不知是睡了还是死了。他头顶上的钟表早就不走了，只有秒针还在垂死挣扎，发出恼人的咔哒声。前台后面坐着两个人，Sirius走上前去，敲了敲台面，问：“有空房吗？”

一个满脑门纹身的光头看了他一眼，刚要说话，被旁边的头巾男拉住了：“有，住几天？”

“今天一晚。”Sirius说。他掏出钱包想要给他看自己的证件，头巾男却挥了挥手：“左拐走到底。”

Sirius和James对视了一眼，退出了房间。“这儿有问题。”James压低了声音对Sirius说，同时伸出胳膊给他看自己身上的鸡皮疙瘩，“我看我们还是走吧。”

“不行，我太累了，开不动车了，你想都别想动方向盘。”Sirius说，他们再次穿过庭院，经过车子的时候，Sirius停下从车里取了个包，“只能在这儿休息一晚了。还是说，你害怕了？”

他促狭地眯起眼睛：“别怕啊，小公主，我会保护好你的。”

“怎么可能，”James想抗议，但是Sirius没提包的手爬上了他的后腰，在他肋骨底下的软肉上捏了两把，他就只剩哼哼的劲了，“就是在诡异的汽车旅店住一晚上而已，我们能活下来的，对吧？”

“有什么我们做不到的吗？”Sirius说。他们走到走廊西侧最后一间，Sirius率先推开房门。房间是标准间，两张狭窄的单人床。房间里倒不是很脏，只是桌面上浮着一层尘土，在这广阔的西部荒原上也无可厚非。他们都不是什么讲究人，那只包就放在了灰尘上。“我不觉得这儿有热水，”James进卫生间里走了一圈，“抽水马桶也坏了，最好不要用。”

“最好什么都别用，明天一早就走。”Sirius合衣上床，“你说得对，这地方让人起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“希望床上没有蝎子蜈蚣什么的。”James翻了翻床上的枕头，“想把床拼起来吗？”

“不想，我很累了。”Sirius说。他朝James勾勾手指：“过来。”

他的新晋男友从善如流地越过自己的床铺走过来，Sirius懒洋洋地在弹簧硌人的床垫上翻了个身，把他拉到自己跟前，交换了一个吻。“天啊，你嘴里还是一股墨西哥卷饼味，答应我，下次记得吃个口香糖。”他半真半假地抱怨，末了亲切地摸了摸James的后颈，“晚安，尖头叉子。”

“我的口香糖扔在车里找不着了。”James亲了亲他的额头，“晚安，大脚板。”

Sirius真的很累，他很快就睡着了，并且做了个诡异的梦，梦见自己是个顶天立地的巨人，躺在美西荒野里。那些红色的岩山硌着他的后背，磨出青一块紫一块的淤伤，让这个梦做得像过了一百年那么艰难。梦境的后半段，James出现了，他穿着条文艺复兴时期的贵妇裙，羽毛扇盖着半张脸，对他这个巨人说：“这就不行啦，小公主？那你还是醒醒吧。”

然后他就醒了，一半是因为吓醒的，另一半是因为有人抓着他摇晃个不停。他睁开眼睛，看见James和他的鸡窝头就跪在自己的床头，大眼镜歪歪扭扭地架在鼻梁上。“嘘，别出声，”见他醒了，James竟然直接捂住了他的嘴，压着嗓子说，“你听。”

Sirius气急刚要骂，就听见房间前面的停车场传来枪声，他的眼睛瞪大了。“听见了？”James问，Sirius点点头，他这才放开手。

“怎么回事？”Sirius问。

“不知道，我也是刚刚才被吵醒。”James回答，“听起来像是帮派火拼，你说呢？”

Sirius摇了摇头。“不知道，但是不管怎么回事，他们在停车场开枪——我们的美人还停在那呢！”

“我觉得你还是别想了，”James说，“先保证自己别死在这儿吧，‘公主’。”

他这话让Sirius想起自己那个诡异的梦，不由得打了个哆嗦。“眼下，我欢迎任何建议，你那个电子游戏里有说过什么吗？”他问。

“我那个电子游戏里，主角最后被旅店老板放火烧死了。”James说，“但是我建议保持安静，看看能不能从后面先跑出去。”

Sirius表示同意，可他刚想从窗户看一眼，就有一梭子子弹擦着他的小腿飞进了房间，他赶忙跳开，伏在地上。“我觉得行不通，到处都是人在开枪。”他说，“而且这些墙太薄了，随便哪把枪走个火，我们就完蛋了。”

“好吧，不管怎么说我不会死于单身了。”他们坐在屋子中间，James紧紧握住了Sirius的手，十指交缠，在外面枪战的背景音里小声说，声音有些模糊不清，“如果今晚有什么事，大脚板，我想我得说——嘿，你听到什么了？”

正确的问题或许应该是“你听不到什么了”。一瞬间，枪声完全消失了，世界安静得如同洪荒初始。“结束了？”Sirius问，他看了James一眼，后者也是一脸茫然。突然间，他们的房门上传来两声巨响，接着门就开了，不知为什么，外面亮如白昼，刺得房间里的两个人睁不开眼，只能勉强看见白色的亮光里有个人影。但他们还是都下意识地想要拦在对方身前。

“有人去叫一下棺材铺老板吗？”那个人说。他往前跨出一步，走出那片刺眼的亮光，走近James和Sirius：“外面可是有不少尸体，不过他们都是罪有应得。”

James和Sirius这才看清来人的真面目。那是个中年男人，四十岁上下，一身滑稽的打扮，衬衣的袖子卷到手肘，金属的腰带扣有拳头那么大。牛仔帽和络腮胡挡住了他大半张脸，但是他的眼睛里仍然闪烁着诚实正直的光。这让他看上去多少是个值得信任的人，至少比前台那个光头纹身男更值得信任。“呃，警长先生？”James看了看他的帽子，一边从地上爬起来，一边有些不确定地叫，“发生什么事了吗？”

“哦，我不是什么警长，只是个热心群众——叫我麦克雷就好了。”麦克雷走进房间，摘下牛仔帽，抬手耙了耙头发，“你们是英国人？怎么会住到这里的？”

James看了Sirius一眼，Sirius耸耸肩，也从地上爬起来。“这个地方前不着村后不着店的，说不上有多少选择吧。”他说，“我们不小心错过了上一家汽车旅店，结果在这边累得实在开不动车了，只好找个地方歇上一歇，谁知道还真走了背运。”

“走背运？你们这是撞大运了！”麦克雷靠在那张脏兮兮的桌子上，“要不是我来了，你们恐怕都见不到明天早上的太阳。外地人，你们真不该停在这儿。走吧，这儿不好留——虽然警察不会管这些人是生是死，但被人看见了还是要麻烦的。”

Sirius和James跟着麦克雷鱼贯而出，院子里的景象又恐怖又恶心。地上少说躺着有四五具尸体，包括他们早些在前台见过的那两个人，和沙发上的第三个人，都是面目全非，半个脑袋都不见了。“你把他们都杀了？”饶是James也没见过这个场面，不敢置信地问。麦克雷笑了一声：“这些人都是罪有应得。放心，他们死的难过着呢。”

“这是些什么人？”Sirius皱着眉头问。

“死局帮。”麦克雷回答，“你们还不知道吧？伟大的联邦政府也不是全知全能，这附近早就被一个叫死局帮的帮派占领了，他们在这一带贩毒、抢劫、强奸、杀人，谁也管不了他们，都多少年的事了。如果今天晚上我没到这儿来，他们是打算杀人越货的。来吧，开上你的车，我们快走，我可以把你送到下一个城市——但是也就到那为止了，我不能公开露面，多少人在找我哩。”

“你为什么要做这些？”James小心翼翼地绕过地上一滩脑浆。

“赎罪。”麦克雷叹了口气，“还有，你知道的，‘正义必将得到伸张’，可它又不会伸张自己，总有人要做这些事。”

“你是个军人？”Sirius问。他有些发愁地看着自己的车子，车前盖凹下去一大块，前风挡也碎了。看上去倒不像是子弹的杰作，而是像被人用包了铁的棒球棍击打的后果。他打开车门看了看，车座上散落的全是玻璃渣，把钥匙插进去转了转，发动机也毫无动静。

“以前是个军人，联合国维和部队的，在伊拉克搞到了这个。”他举起左手，那只手僵硬地固定着，泛着冷光：它竟然是金属的。

“你对每个人都说这些吗？”James问他。

“我不是每次都能从死局帮手里救下一对年轻人的。”麦克雷回答。

另一边，Sirius绕着车子走了一圈，踹了它两脚，这才承认了现实。“这车报废了。”他懊恼地说，“我们得另找办法了。”

“最好不要动死局帮的东西，会给我惹上麻烦。政府当我是义警，才乐意借我的手铲除他们的威胁，但是要是拿了死局帮的东西事情可就不一样了。不过你们可以搭我的摩托车，”麦克雷指指把场地照得亮如白昼的光源，“拿上你们的行李和一切能证明身份的东西，我们先离开这儿再想别的。”

那是台很漂亮的机车，除去本就高大的车身，它还拖了个不小的挂斗。“你是独来独往的吧？”James摸着那个挂斗，“为什么还要带这个？”

“为一个朋友留的。”麦克雷说，“虽然他不会再坐了……但是我还是留着，习惯了。”

“那可真是个可怕的词，对不对？”Sirius把一切带字的东西都收了起来，包括雪佛兰的车牌，这样即使有人发现了这个可怕的地方，也不会跟他们产生什么瓜葛。他们把行李放在摩托车挂斗里，James坐进挂斗，Sirius则坐麦克雷的摩托后座。“谢谢你载我们。”Sirius说。

“能跟如此英俊的年轻绅士同骑是我的荣幸，先生。”麦克雷说，他把脚提上机车踏板，“我这儿没有头盔，所以你最好抓稳点，可以搂着我的腰，没关系的。”

James发出非常刻意的咳嗽声，于是Sirius自觉地只抓住了身下的坐垫。“所以，你们俩是一对，哈？”麦克雷见他没有搂着自己的腰，有些遗憾地说，“年轻的爱，真好。”

“你没有女朋友吗？”James在公路上风声的巨响中问他。

“有过，但是他们大多数都死了。”麦克雷回答，“我最后一任男朋友去年去世了，之后我再也没有跟别的什么人约会过。没时间是一方面——伸张正义还是个挺累人的工作——另一方面，我想我也不会再去爱别的什么人了。那是对他的不尊重。”

Sirius有些意外，他还以为这个麦克雷是什么游戏花丛的类型，没想到他居然会说出这样的话来。“他是个什么样的人？”他问道。

“高大强壮，善良正直，他就像……加拉哈德转世。你们是英国人，应该知道的吧？亚瑟王的传说，最伟大的骑士。”麦克雷说，“我是在军队认识的他，那会我还是个菜鸟，他比我大二十来岁，算是我的上级。但是那都不是问题，我当时也才二十岁，很容易被他这样的类型吸引。其他人都把我骂成是个混蛋，只有他不。”

“他总能看到你心里的闪光点，你们知道的吧？就是那种人，那种高大的长辈形象，谁能不爱上他呢？没有他，就没有今天的我。”他总结道。

“就像邓布利多。”James脱口而出。Sirius笑了，他也想到了那个人。

“谁？”麦克雷问。

“我们中学时的校长，那个时候我们也是两个混蛋，他帮我们走上的正道。”James解释道，“没有他，我们今天也不会在这儿。”

“那我猜我们都挺幸运的。”麦克雷说着，大笑起来。他的后背贴着Sirius的前胸，传递着滚雷一样的震动。

“那样的人可不好追，”James说，他接收到Sirius古怪的眼神，连忙举起双手为自己开脱，“我可没肖想过邓布利多，你太重口了！”

“是，我们在同一个部队里呆了十几年，其中一半的时间我都在追他。天啊，为什么会有人为自己定那么多规则？未成年不行，上下级不行，什么都不行。但是我知道他喜欢我，他想上我。”麦克雷说得有些得意，“最后还是我们的副指挥官说服了他，那位女士的恩情我真是一辈子都不会忘。”

“后来呢？”

“他去年十一月去世了。”麦克雷说，“在德国老家的一间疗养院里，由我们共同的英国朋友照顾着。我没陪在他身边，我待在这儿，用伸张正义的谎言欺骗自己。实话？实话是我不敢看他。他在我的记忆里是那么伟大……我怎么敢看他被病魔侵蚀的身体呢？”

“你真是个人渣。”Sirius评价道。这个故事堵在他胸口，他转过头去看着James，后者没有看他，眼盯着前方大灯无法照亮的黑暗。

“我不是个人渣，只是个懦夫而已。”麦克雷说，“所以别学我，好好珍惜身边的人，千万别浪费时间。”

“我们已经浪费了够多的时间了。”James说，“所以你现在后悔了吗？你想他吗？”

“你说呢？”麦克雷看他一眼，“无时无刻不在想他。”

然后他们就都沉默了，这个故事的重量让所有人都不好受。深夜的66号公路上，除了他们什么活物都没有，只有机车前灯的光固执地为他们保驾护航。“如果你还爱他，就应该去看看他，哪怕是坟墓也行。”半晌，Sirius说，“每个人都会死，是别人的爱让我们的存在变得有意义。嘿，别这么看着我，你妈妈跟我说的。”

“哦，她什么都知道。”James哀嚎了一声。麦克雷没有接话，他们继续在路上驰骋，直到天微微亮了，岩山的轮廓在东边浅蓝和朱红色的天幕下显现出来。Sirius用麦克雷的后背挡着风，低下头看了一眼时间：四点半。

麦克雷把摩托车停在路边，“好了，走吧，很抱歉你们失去了你们的车——把她骑走吧，我的小屋离这儿不远，就在那块岩石后面，走过去就行了。”他指了指离公路不远的一块红色山岩，“你会骑吗？踩这儿，转这儿，刹车的话是这儿。”

“那你以后怎么办？”Sirius看着他跳下摩托车。

“我会想出来的，但是，在那之前，我觉得我是该去德国看看我的男朋友了。”麦克雷朝他笑了一下，“哪怕是坟墓也行。”

他朝他们摆摆手，大步流星地走开了，即使隔了很远，Sirius和James还能听到他响亮欢快的口哨声。“那人挺好的。”James评价道，“你觉得他会没事吗？”

“他是个硬汉。”Sirius回答。说完，他把双手架上车把。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

摩托车的引擎咆哮起来，打破了属于凌晨四点半的宁静。

“哇！”Sirius忍不住赞叹。他回身冲James招招手，示意他过来。

“你知道吗，”James咧嘴笑，“我刚才一直在奇怪，你居然能忍住没有一脚把他踹下去自己来。”

“我也很奇怪，我居然选择开车而不是骑摩托去找你。”Sirius斜倚在车上，一只手多情地抚摸着机车的座位，“瞧瞧这宝贝。”

“ **我想我不需要提醒你，谁才是你的宝贝** 。”James嬉皮笑脸地凑到跟前。话虽这么说，他还是不得不默默承认，Sirius被皮衣包裹的轮廓和摩托车坚硬的钢制框架简直天生一对。

Sirius笑了，他点燃一支烟，冲着James呼出一口恼人的烟雾，“你可比它差远了。”

“滚蛋，”James愤怒地夺过他刚抽了一口的烟，放在自己嘴边猛吸了一口，“开你的车！”

“遵命，长官。”Sirius乐此不疲。

他跨上机车的踏板，等到腰间多出一双手，便稍稍偏过头去问；“准备好了？”

“当然。”James的话音还未落地，就被突然发动的摩托车抛弃在身后被卷起的尘土中。

“Woo-hoo!”Sirius欢呼，“冒险开始了！”

西方辽远的地平线巍然不动，任由这辆年轻而莽撞的摩托车追逐。夏日凌晨凉爽的风呼啸而过，带走了黑暗中粗犷的沙石和一切无足轻重的烦恼。剩下的只有James Potter，Sirius Black，和他们无所畏惧的快乐。

James想起他们还在伊顿读高中的时候，Sirius趁着暮色鬼鬼祟祟地带James溜出学校，自豪地向他展示不知道从哪里搞来的摩托车。随后发生的事情其实不难预料，过度兴奋的Sirius以每小时将近一百迈的高速与交警陷入了城市公路追逐。最后他们不得不拐进一个臭烘烘的小巷，将摩托车抛尸于一个烂泥潭，然后躲进一个狭小的公寓，与Sirius一个脏兮兮的朋友在昏黄的灯光下相顾无言。

James对于那次Sirius所谓的兜风并没有真切的记忆。路人的尖叫，警察愤怒的咆哮和流光溢彩的伦敦夜晚在他脑海中构成了一部商业大片，让他和Sirius在伊顿的课间屡屡回味。可是这次不同，这次没有那么多刺激和悬念，这次他可以放下心来感受Sirius和他为他带来的一切。Sirius身上的皮革味，他纷飞的黑发和有力的腰肢都真真切切地近在咫尺。他们仿佛可以就这样毫无牵挂地一起驶向黑夜的边际。

不过显然，过分的安逸并不能长时间的满足James，“哦哦哦哦哦哦！”他忽然放声大叫。

“你鬼叫什么！”Sirius回吼，摩托车在66号公路上粗野地行驶。

“你不觉得太安静了吗？”James把下巴放在Sirius肩膀上，“来点音乐吧！”

Sirius低头看了看车头：“唔，不知道哪里可以——。”

“那就不用了，”不等Sirius找到音响，James赶紧说道，“我的意思是，我给你唱！”

没给Sirius拒绝他的机会，James就傻乎乎地在他耳边唱了起来：

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

引擎的轰鸣声和驰骋的风声为James提供了天然的伴奏，掩盖了Sirius虚弱的呻吟。

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

与其说是唱歌，James听起来更像是在吼叫，晨风把他的音调吹得七零八落。

“金星！”他随便指着一颗星星。

“木星！”另一颗。

“北极星！”再一颗。

终于，“天狼星！”James发出一阵大笑，惹得Sirius也不由自主地跟他一起笑了出来。

“什么叫活着！”James在笑声中口齿不清地问。

顿了一顿，他们两个一齐大吼，“这才叫活着！”

随后两人又爆发出一阵傻笑，凉风像香烟和酒精从四面八方灌进他们的五脏六腑，使他们清醒又疯狂。

“James，我得问你一个问题——”Sirius先从傻笑中挣脱出来，他努力板起脸。

“我为什么这么蠢？”James骄傲地抢白。

Sirius希望James能透过自己的后脑勺看到自己的白眼。

“因为——”James故作神秘地顿了顿， **“I'm a motherfuckin' starboy!①”**

他又笑了起来：“这问题你问过我一千遍了，下一个！”

随着他们一路的高歌大笑，白昼一点点从东方散开，笼罩住美国中部广袤而荒凉的平原。星星消逝，道路延伸，倦意席卷而来。Sirius仿佛听见了James靠在他背上的熟睡的呼吸声。他打了个哈欠，从标有Amarillo路牌的出口拐了下来。

这是一座灰蒙蒙黄扑扑的小城，街道上零星散落着几辆车。Sirius凭感觉随便拐了几个弯，在就要沉入梦乡之前找到了两个公园长椅。他把摩托车停上草坪，转身推了推熟睡的James。

James嘟囔了一句，勉强睁开了惺忪的睡眼。

“我们先在这睡一觉，”Sirius扶着James向长椅走去，“我要困死了。”

James不置可否的嗯了一声，他躺到长椅上，用沙哑的声音对Sirius说：“你头发乱了。”

“你的没什么变化，”Sirius笑了一下，“睡吧，晚安。”

 

* * *

 

叫醒Sirius的是午后灿烂的阳光。太阳穿透他的眼皮在他眼中留下烙印，以至于当他睁开眼，发现整座小城都被染上了朦胧的金黄色。

他伸了个懒腰，缓缓起身。汗水从他脸上留下来，滴到他浅蓝色的牛仔裤上。他走到对面的长椅推了推James，James哼了一声，没有醒。

“利物浦0-1输给曼联了。”Sirius在他耳边冷静地说。

“什么？”James一个激灵坐了起来，“你说什么？”

“我说你睡得跟头死猪一样。”Sirius裂开嘴笑了。

“你这个混蛋，”James不满地踢了Sirius一脚，又确认了一遍，“利物浦真的输给曼联了？”

“今天没有比赛。”Sirius笑嘻嘻地回应。

James夸张地舒了一口气，他站起来勾住Sirius的肩，威胁道：“我跟你没完。”

“行了，先去找个地方洗漱一下，我们看看这里有什么好玩的。”

从公共卫生间出来，Sirius和James才开始神清气爽地端详他们的所在地。这是一个很大的开放式公园，三三两两的行人在草地上散步，孩子手上缠着气球笑闹追逐，一位白发苍苍的老人在树下弹着吉他唱着不知名的乡村音乐。池塘，喷泉——

“足球场。”James激动地说。

雕塑，长凳——

“你有没有发现少了什么？”Sirius皱起眉头。

“球网吗？”James无所谓地耸了耸肩，“没关系，有没有我都一样攻破他的大门。”

“摩托车。”

“什么？”

“摩托车不见了。”Sirius板着脸。他小跑两步回到长凳旁边，发现他们的行李被粗鲁地扔在座椅背后。

“噢，Sirius——”James试图安慰他。

“真有职业道德，不是吗？”Sirius讽刺道，他翻了翻行李包，看起来里面什么都没少。

“Sirius，我很抱歉——”

“这不是你的错，”Sirius惊讶于自己的平静，“也许——也许它从来都不属于我们。”

“至少现在你知道谁是你的宝贝了。”见Sirius没有生气，James抓住时机，在他嘴边亲了一口，“我就不会背叛你。”

Sirius瞪了James一眼，却忍不住弯起嘴角：“你知道吗James，我觉得我们的旅行变得有趣了。”

“是啊，”James意犹未尽，“先是遇到枪击，差点丢了两条小命。”

“然后雪佛兰被砸，摩托车也丢了。”Sirius补充道。

“一切都不平凡！”James兴奋地憧憬道，“也许我们真的会被卷入帮派斗争，那样我们可以做卧底，最后一举剿灭一个毒窟。”

“奇遇。”Sirius饶有兴致地说。

“其实你这一路上最大的奇遇应该是我，”James摇头晃脑地说，“想想吧，你的男朋友，James Potter。”

“James，你照镜子的时候发现了没，”Sirius严肃地看着James，“你今天的发型让你的脑袋显得格外大。”他说完摇了摇头，向一边的林荫道走去。

James识趣跟了过去：“话说回来，我们得想办法弄点钱完成接下来的旅行啊，不管是租车还是搭车——”他看着人群从一场刚结束的足球赛散开，另一拨人准备入场，“也许我可以去踢一场足球，你赌我赢——”

“想踢足球就直说。”

“我想踢足球，”James眼巴巴地望着Sirius，清澈的绿在他暖融融的眼中蔓延，“美国人就知道玩傻乎乎的橄榄球，我已经很久没有好好踢足球了。”

“其实你不用征求我的意见，我什么时候阻止过你踢球？”Sirius好笑地说，他低头看了看James的牛仔裤，“但是，你就穿这个？”

“必要的时候，我可以只穿内裤踢球。”James眨了眨眼睛。

“我毫不怀疑。”Sirius笑嘻嘻地说。

“我开玩笑的，你怎么能信！”James露出一副受伤的表情，他大摇大摆地凑了上去，“我的内裤只给你一个人看。”

Sirius扬起一根眉毛：“我的荣幸。”

“我去踢足球的时候你怎么办？”James突然担心地问。

“放心吧，我早就找好事情了。”Sirius指了指一边树下弹吉他的老人，“还记得我们小时候吗？”

“你是指——”James思索了一下，然后抬起眼睛微笑地看着Sirius，“我们一起离家出走那一次。”

“没错。”

“那我们的路费肯定够了，毕竟你的歌艺从唱诗班之后又进步了不少。”James坏笑。

“不许再提唱诗班。”Sirius眯起眼睛威胁道。

 

* * *

 

“哥们，踢得真不错！”在James压哨完成了帽子戏法，并做出机关枪扫射的庆祝动作后，他的队友纷纷向他走来庆祝。

“没有，主要是大家踢得好。”James非常谦虚地揉了揉头发，“你们知道我差点进了利物浦青训营吗？”

“上帝啊！利物浦青训营！”他的队友们惊呼。一个瘦高个男孩问他：“那后来呢？你为什么没去？”

“这个嘛——”James吐了下舌头，“小时候觉得离家太远了就没去？我也不知道，阴差阳错。”他又无所谓地耸了耸肩，“现在在MIT也不赖。”

“你真厉害。”穿拜仁9号球衣的小伙子的金发女友真诚地说，引起了拜仁9号的一阵不满：“嘿！我也有一个助攻！我也能考上MIT！”

“我很怀疑。”金发女孩咯咯地笑了起来，然后踮起脚亲了男孩子一口。

此时天色稍晚，夕阳像是被打翻的威士忌，为天空染上一层温柔的醉意。James远远看到Sirius坐在胡桃树下的身影。他迫不及待地加快了脚步，直到听见Sirius的声音，他停了下来。

距离James第一次看到Sirius抱着吉他在街头唱歌已经整整十年了。从伦敦的雪天到德州的夏日，Sirius留起了长发，轮廓分明的脸庞取代了当年稚嫩的婴儿肥。一切仿佛都那么不一样。可James知道，他们从没有什么变化，命运注定走到今天。 **他的Sirius，他锋芒毕露的Sirius，在这十年中一刻不停地填补着他灵魂的空隙。**

……

_Two of us riding nowhere_

_Spending someone's_

_Hard earned pay_

_Two of us Sunday driving_

_Not arriving_

_On our way back home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're going home_

……

Sirius的声音清澈而沙哑.配合着清脆的吉他，他漫不经心地哼唱着这支欢快的小曲。James微笑起来。

……

_Two of us sending postcards_

_Writing letters_

_On my wall_

_You and me burning matches_

_Lifting latches_

_On our way back home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're on our way home_

_We're going home_

……

Sirius的眼神与James相遇，没有丝毫意外，他对着James笑了一下。夕阳落在他的睫毛上，暮色在他眼中流动。James感到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“他可真好看。”刚刚坐在看台上看球的一个栗发姑娘忍不住赞叹。

“你们信不信我敢去亲他一口？”James一时冲动，回头对那个姑娘和她身边的球员们说。

“得了吧，哥们，你怎么什么都行？”拜仁9号吹了声口哨，“你要是敢去，我们一人给你十块钱。”他们哄笑起来。

“一言为定？”

“一言为定。”

James没有犹豫，在众人的目光中径直走到Sirius面前。他弯下腰，挑起Sirius的下巴，接着吻上他的唇。Sirius的歌声被这个吻封在口中，他仰着头，有些不解地看着James。James轻轻摇了摇头，于是他们都闭上眼睛，在炽热的温度中心无旁骛地交换着这个由歌声变作的甜蜜的吻。

……

_You and I have memories_

_Longer than the road that stretches out ahead_

……

直到这曲子变成记忆融化在他们的血液中，James放开了Sirius。

“我的男朋友，Sirius Black。”在众人的惊呼和鼓掌声中，James骄傲地介绍。

“你耍赖！”栗发姑娘忿忿不平。

“你们可没说是男朋友就不作数，”James得意洋洋地说，“人是我的，钱也是我的，拿来吧。”

他从还没有缓过来的目瞪口呆的足球队小伙子们手中收过了钱，回到Sirius身边，在他耳边呢喃：“如果我当了职业球员，就不能对全世界说你是我的男朋友了。我真幸运不是吗。”他吻了吻Sirius的耳垂。

Sirius回过头认真地看着James。“你不是我的奇遇。”他轻轻说，“ **奇遇转瞬即逝，拥有就凋谢，可你不** 。”

 

* * *

 

作别了踢球的年轻人和弹吉他的老人，Sirius和James漫无目的地行走在Amarillo的街道上。

“所以，你有没有跟他们说你差点进了利物浦青训营？”Sirius愉快地问James。

“你什么都知道。”James嘟囔。

过了一会儿，他反击：“那你呢，你有没有跟他说你差点被绿日选为幸运观众上台唱歌？”

“滚。”

“接下来我们有什么打算？”James问道。

“不知道，”Sirius满不在乎地踢了颗石子，“反正我们有这么多钱，说不定都够买一辆法拉利跑车了。”

“做梦吧你。”James咧嘴笑。

“不管怎么去，我们都该给Remus打个电话了。”Sirius仿佛突然想起来什么，“我们的解救Remus计划延迟了多久？”

“再这样下去，我们就可以直接从洛杉矶坐飞机回去上课了。”James被自己的想象逗笑了，“到时候你可千万别说漏嘴，一定要告诉Remus咱们真的回到伦敦了。”

Sirius吃吃地笑，一边从牛仔裤的口袋里掏出手机拨电话。

“你好，请问是谁？”一个活泼的女声从电话那头传了过来。

Sirius戏剧性地倒吸了一口气，像捧炸弹一样把手机从耳边拿开。

“怎么了？”James好奇地看着手机的方向。

Sirius把手机放在他们中间，打开免提。

“你好？有人吗？”女孩子元气满满的声音丝毫没有被电话线路掩盖。

这回换James戏剧性地倒吸一口气。他们交换了一个兴致勃勃的眼神。

“你好，我们是Remus的朋友。”Sirius保持着最大的冷静。

“Tonks，我不是告诉过你不要随便接我的电话吗？”Remus有些无奈的声音远远地响了起来，他的脚步声噼里啪啦地从实验室另一头响到电话附近。

“我说过了，你可以叫我Dora，我只让你一个人叫我Dora。”Tonks不满地大声说，James仿佛听到了烧杯被碰倒的声响。

一小阵混乱，电话回到了Remus手中。

Sirius清了清嗓子：“你好啊Remus。”

“你好Sirius，或许还有James。”Remus故作镇定地回答。

“然后呢？”James也故作镇定地问，“我们听你解释。”

Remus深吸了一口气：“Tonks是隔壁高中来的志愿者，负责给我的实验室整理仪器。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”Remus听起来有些慌乱，“听着，我马上就要回家了，等我回家了再给你们打过来，好吗？”

没等他们回答，Remus匆忙挂断了电话。

Sirius和James对视了一下。 **他们的心底同时产生了一个想法：事情不简单了。**

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Remus身边有了个姑娘”这个信息，在James和Sirius这里显然需要被消化一会儿。  
“Remus这小子真够意思，”James踢着路边的小石子：“亏我们还千里迢迢跑来看他，也难怪他一点没怀疑我们是不是真回伦敦了，脑子肯定早被那小姑娘搅和成一锅浆糊了……”  
Sirius看了眼手机屏幕：“你觉得他还能想得起来给咱们回电话吗？”  
“Remus应该还是能想起来的，”James抬头看看慢慢暗下来的天色：“但是我建议你给手机关了吧。我倒真希望他现在脑子里全是那小姑娘，我听电话觉得那姑娘人不错。”  
Sirius笑了：“你是见谁都觉得人不错，普天之下莫非好人。”  
“这世上本来就是好人多，”James说着搭上Sirius的肩：“而且我身边就是最好的一个。走吧，我们去吃点东西。”

在“吃东西”这件事上，Sirius一直很羡慕James，因为他真的非常能吃又非常会吃。  
一开始还只是“能吃”，Sirius记得中学时代的James整天考虑最多的事，除了怎么挤出更多时间踢球就是怎么从厨房偷出更多的食物。他一开始曾经怀疑James是不是肚子里有蛔虫，因为他吃得比谁都多，却一直是全班最瘦的那个，校服短裤下两条膝盖骨凸出的细腿一度被嘲为“拨火钳”；校队教练担心他最好的球员会因为太过积极拼抢弄断了腿，不得不为他特制了一副护腿板——因为真的没有他的号码。  
直到十六岁那年，多年坚持不懈的偷吃终于收到了成效，James身上终于看不到根根分明的肋骨，还足足长高了八英寸，Sirius甚至一度有点不习惯James突然能轻松搭上自己肩膀的感觉。  
然后他发现James是真的会吃。  
还是十六岁那年，Sirius永久作别格里莫广场，住进James家，才发现James会把冰淇淋倒在热薯条上，把手指饼干加进水果沙拉里，或者把熟牛扒剪成小块，和罐头白桃一起穿上签子，甚至是把罐头凤尾鱼加进纸杯蛋糕馅里。种种神奇的搭配，次次都好吃得惊人，而每次Sirius问James他是怎么想到的，James却只会挠头：“……直觉？”  
当时的Sirius想，这大概就是常年沉浸在幸福中的人，只用潜意识都能准确判断出哪些材料能结合成一个完满的幸福的味道。

而现在Sirius觉得还要给James再加上一条“敢吃”。  
“Sirius，我要是成功了这顿饭就不要钱了，”James看着面前七十二盎司的牛排说：“而且想想吧，我没准真能成功呢。”  
Sirius看向旁边准备计时的服务员姑娘：“一个小时？”  
姑娘笑着点头，颇有几分风情地把自己金色的辫梢在手指上绕了两绕。  
“我可以帮他吃一点吗？”Sirius问。  
“不行。”姑娘挑起眉毛：“我们能从一九六零年坚持到现在靠的就是诚信经营，现在开始计时。”

事实证明七十二盎司的牛排就是对James来说也太大了一点。  
“还有几分钟？”James看着盘子里最后十二分之一的牛排问道。  
“八分钟。”金发姑娘笑着说：“看来你应该刚好能吃完，你挺有战术头脑的，分十二份，每份中间有个小缓冲。”  
“但是我觉得我的胃在抗议，”James皱起眉头：“我有种不太好的感觉。”  
对面的Sirius转头看向姑娘，突然格外认真地说：“你知道吗，你的眼睛很漂亮。”  
姑娘愣了一下，然后笑了：“帮他吃掉最后这一块吧。”  
“你们不是要……诚信经营吗？”  
“支持这家店走到今天的，除了诚信，”姑娘眨了眨眼：“还有……灵活性。你还有六分钟。”

六分钟以后金发姑娘给了他们免单，送他们出门时还不忘冲着Sirius抛个媚眼。  
James见状迅速伸手捂住了Sirius的眼睛。  
“我这是为了你的安全着想，”James对金发姑娘说：“我男朋友的眼睛可是种大规模杀伤性武器。”

两人走出餐厅时天已经全黑，Amarillo的夜空带着西部的高远深邃。  
“下面去哪儿？”James揉着自己的肚子问。  
“随便走吧，这附近可能有房车营地。”  
Sirius的估计没错，他们沿着公路走了不久，就看到几辆房车围成一个半圈，半圈的中心是一小堆篝火。  
“嗨，”Sirius朝房车边坐着的几个人招了招手：“你们有烟吗？”  
“有，”一个操墨西哥口音的人说：“但是是自己卷的。”  
“那再好不过了。”Sirius拉着James坐到他们中间，接过那人递过来的卷烟纸：“自己卷的才最好。”  
“妈妈说不要吸太多烟。”从房车窗户里探出一个小脑袋：“爸爸你又不听话了。”  
“快去睡觉，Diego。”一个留着一部小胡子的男人说：“明天要赶一整天路呢。”  
充耳不闻的Diego从窗户里爬出来，轻松落地，然后扑到爸爸后背上，像只小小的八爪鱼。爸爸伸手捉住小家伙，让他在旁边坐下。  
“嗨，”James向Diego伸出手：“你窗户翻的可真利索。”  
Diego也小大人似的伸出手：“谢谢。”  
他们聊得很开心，五岁的Diego虽然刚到美国几个月，英语说得还不算很流利，但看得出他很努力。  
“爸爸说我们很快就会到更北的地方去，那里有雪，有雪就有圣诞老人的驯鹿，我以后想养一群驯鹿。”  
Diego的爸爸笑了：“你上个月还说要做歌手呢。”  
“做歌手也可以养驯鹿啊，我可以骑着驯鹿唱歌。”  
Sirius笑了：“想不想现在就骑着驯鹿唱歌？”  
James看了看Sirius的表情，自觉主动地两手作鹿角状往头上一举，再往地下一蹲。Diego简直不敢相信自己的好运，兴奋地骑到James背上，James背起Diego，围着篝火小步跑起来，Diego开始唱：  
_“Me gustan los aviones, me gustas tú. 我喜欢飞机，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta viajar, me gustas tú. 我喜欢旅行，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta la manaña, me gustas tu. 我喜欢清晨，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta el viento, me gustas tú. 我喜欢清风，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta soñar, me gustas tú. 我喜欢作梦，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta la mar, me gustas tú…… 我喜欢大海，我喜欢你……”_

Sirius也跟着唱起来：  
_“Me gusta la moto, me gustas tú. 我喜欢摩托车，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta correr, me gustas tú. 我喜欢奔跑，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta la lluvia, me gustas tú. 我喜欢下雨，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta volver, me gustas tú. 我喜欢回家，我喜欢你。”_

很快大家都加入进来：  
_“Me gusta el fuego, me gustas tú. 我喜欢热情，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta menear, me gustas tú. 我喜欢摇摆,我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta la Coruña, me gustas tú. 我喜欢拉科鲁尼亚，我喜欢你；_  
 _Me gusta Malasaña, me gustas tú. 我喜欢马拉撒尼亚，我喜欢你……”_

James背着Diego轻快地小步跑着，篝火的光把他们的影子拉得很长。

当天晚上他们就睡在Diego家的房车里，第二天一早Diego的爸爸把他们送到一处路口，没完没了地道歉：  
“我们因为要北上，就只能送你们到这里了，对面是这边挺有名的一处凯迪拉克牧场，来参观和涂鸦的人很多，你们应该可以找到顺路的车搭你们一程……真的抱歉，我们时间有限……”  
“别客气啦，”James握住他的手：“祝你们一路顺风，祝Diego早日见到雪和驯鹿。”  
“我还能再见到你们吗？”Diego抬头看着Sirius。  
“当然，”Sirius摸摸小家伙的头：“Il tiempo pasa volando, 相逢的人会再相逢。”

凯迪拉克牧场，说是牧场，其实远远不是什么“风吹草地见牛羊”，粗粝的沙质土壤大部分裸露着，向着远方的地平线延伸出一片荒凉。  
荒凉中唯一的亮色是排成一列的十辆旧凯迪拉克。这些曾经的“美国骄傲”们头朝下斜插进土里，标志性的火箭尾指向天空，仿佛某种致敬。  
凯迪拉克的车壳早已看不出最初的颜色，一层层的喷漆涂鸦让它们色彩斑斓，而涂鸦的神奇之处就在于，本来是毫无章法的宣泄，却显现出一种奇异的和谐。  
不远处是几个货摊，简易的平板货车上搭出几块长板，几个摊主站在一边。  
James和Sirius走过去，一路上都是被人丢弃的喷罐，涂料桶和板刷，有些的商标还没有被完全磨损，五颜六色地躺在草丛间，像某种奇形怪状的花。  
“来点喷罐吗？”一个货摊摊主喊道：“随便喷随便涂！”  
“还有旧家具旧银器！”另一个摊主喊道：“老寡妇的陪嫁便宜卖了！”  
“你要是有钱，”一个戴帽子的摊主对James说：“你就干脆给那老太太的地买下来，那老太太什么亲戚都没有，很古怪一个人，这下死了，地产有律师管着，这堆破烂倒是都给了我们……”  
James一边看着Sirius慢慢挑选喷罐的颜色，一边用手在老寡妇的首饰盒子里百无聊赖地拨来拨去。

Sirius挑了七八个喷罐，一抬头看见James大张着嘴，一手拿着一枚戒指。  
“Sirius你看，我觉得我们应该把它们买下来……”  
Sirius一看，一枚上面嵌有一颗星型的宝石，另一枚略窄的是个素圈。  
“你看这里面，”James把素圈拿到他眼前：“里面刻了James。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我的名字哎。”  
“整个英语世界至少有一千万人都叫James。”Sirius把两枚戒指放回货摊上：“这确切地说是'我以及其他一千万人的名字哎'。”  
“可是……”  
“你买这些做什么呢？”  
James愣了一下：  
“……生，生日礼物？”  
“我看你昨天确实吃太多了，脑子都缺血了吧。”Sirius拉起James就走：“过来帮忙，我想出一幅很棒的喷枪画，趁我还记得我宏大的构图。”

Sirius确实搞了个足够大的构图。  
十几个大骷髅或坐或站，有的抹着滴血的嘴，有的磨着锋利的爪，身边还围着好些小骷髅，有的爬在地上，有的抓住大骷髅的衣角。  
Sirius画骷髅，James帮他画背景。  
“哇，”一个扎头巾的年轻人走过来：“这太酷了。他是画家吗？”  
“他以后会是吧，”James往Sirius伸出的手里递过一个新喷罐：“现在我们还是学生。”  
“你们叫什么？”一个留小平头的年轻人也走过来：“等我有了钱我要去买你们的画。”  
“Sirius Black和James Potter。”  
戴头巾的年轻人好像想起了什么：  
“Potter？你就是去年在Sturgis打破三分钟灌啤酒记录的那个？”  
“我……这……其实……”  
“是的，他也是最后被店主的宠物驴一脚踢下台的那个。”Sirius给一只小骷髅喷上一对小小的尖牙：“我一直觉得那才是整个晚上的高潮。”  
对面扎头巾的年轻人简直惊喜万分，和旁边的小平头耳语两句，然后深吸一口气：  
“你们好，我叫Fab，这是我弟弟Giddy，我们是改装车行的，我们现在急需你们帮忙，急需。”  
“我觉得你们说不定真能救我们。”Giddy真诚地说。  
James挠挠头：“所以你们是要我们干什么？喝啤酒？这个我今天可能帮不了你……”  
“不，我们要改装一辆车。”  
“一辆参赛车。”  
“奖金十五万美元。”  
“但我们一个小时前刚接到车。”  
“而现在离比赛开始还有不到三十个小时……我们本来想放弃，但是……”  
Sirius放下喷枪，举起双手，示意他们停下：“好了，让我看看那辆车。”

“天哪。”  
在Fab的拖车里看到那辆车的一瞬间，Sirius的双眼几乎蒙上一层雾色，而James直接无意识地两手抓向了自己的头发。  
“我的天哪，这就是你们要改的车？”  
Fab和Giddy点头。  
“这车是……全新的啊？！”James伸手摸了摸车子光可鉴人的前把：“你们要拿一辆全新的，刚出厂的，哈雷大道巡弋，做改装？！”  
“我们就是因为要等出厂所以才这么晚拿车。”Fab摊手道：“工期有延误，事实上她昨天才出厂……”  
“你们预算多少，”已经围着车子转了一圈的Sirius异常平静地问道。  
“六千？六千五？”Giddy看向哥哥：“我手里还可以拿五千……”  
“至少要两万五。”Sirius转向James：“你那还有多少。”  
James从兜里掏出信用卡扔给他：“给我留两块钱买热狗好吗？”  
Sirius笑了：“我可不保证。”

James觉得自己绝对成了整条街的焦点，甚至引来几个警察也毫不意外。毕竟很少有人会在得克萨斯灼人的阳光下光着膀子，扛着四个大包（他的上衣被用来打包了），拎着一把电锯，还跑得像身后有什么在追……我就像个刚抢完银行，不，五金店的，德州电锯杀人狂，James边跑边想。  
James以百米冲刺的速度奔向路口的一辆小皮卡，皮卡的后挡板已经放下，Sirius站在车尾，朝他伸出手来：  
“快！快！我们还有最后一刻钟！”  
James凭着多年在球场上练出的敏捷，拉住Sirius一步跨上皮卡，格外小心地放下肩上的四个大包，拍了一把驾驶室的后窗：“开车开车。”然后盘腿坐到Sirius旁边：“还要买什么？皮件？”  
“对，”Sirius说着低头在James肩颈处被捆包绳勒出的红印上吻了一口，吻得轻松自然，就像一支舞曲结束时答谢自己的舞伴：“咱们回凯迪拉克农场，Fab，我记得上午看到块不错的料子可以用来改座椅。”

在太阳离地平线还有几英寸时他们回到了凯迪拉克牧场，牧场边的货摊上已经亮起了彩灯，摊主们倚着栅栏站着，一边吸着烟，一边有一搭没一搭地说着话。  
“哥们儿！哎！戴帽子的那个！你那两个皮沙发还有那个老箱子还在不在！”James不等车子停稳就跳了下去，结果结实地摔了一跤。  
“还在！别急伙计！”戴帽子的摊主中气十足地喊道：“没人跟你抢！”  
James爬起来拍了拍身上的土：“多少钱？”  
“你看着给吧！”摊主把老箱子扔过来：“给点儿就行！”  
James摸一把口袋，只剩一把零票，约莫五六十美元：“我就这点儿了。”  
摊主大度地挥挥手：“够了够了，这堆老东西能有人要就是上帝保佑了。”  
James看Sirius正和另一个摊主拆下沙发的皮面，Sirius弯着腰，一边的头发垂落下来，另一边的头发被别在耳后，发尾好看的弧度堪堪勾在衣领。  
“伙计，”戴帽子的摊主中气十足的声音在他身后响起：“你看什么呢？”  
James一惊：“啊没什么没什么……我……我看这个牧场……你看它就像个……牧场……”

回到Fab和Giddy的拖车里，Sirius马上开始指挥Fab和Giddy拆车座和储物箱，而James干的第一件事则是找了根塑料绳，绕到Sirius身后给他扎了个小马尾。  
“松吗？”  
“正好。什么颜色的？”  
“黄的。”  
“哦不错，不是绿的。”  
“本来想找根粉的。”  
“闭嘴，去拆车架，我们要把车把的角度整个拉高。”  
“是，长官。”

James满意地看着被自己用电锯切开的车架——两万五千美元的车架——很快就会值六万美元了，但前提是他能把它完美地焊接回去，不能出一点差错，否则这辆车就别想再转弯了。  
不过这个问题可以等一等再考虑，现在他要做的事情风险更大一点——换发动机。  
哈雷标志性的V缸引擎被小心地拆下，每一根螺栓都要在一张白纸上摆好，以备后续使用。  
新的发动机在Sirius那里，Sirius把两个打磨好的六角螺栓叼在嘴里，让自己看上去像是长出了一对小小的獠牙。  
“Siri，我这边好了。”  
“去喷漆，四层。”Sirius口齿不清地说。  
“有人说过你像吸血鬼吗？”  
“去喷漆。”

“我们真的连储物箱里也要包软皮么……”James揉了揉已经泛红的眼睛，看向窗外：“Sirius，我漆面差不多了……”  
“你想不想要那十五万美元。”  
“不想……”  
“那我就诅咒周六利物浦双红会不胜。”  
“别别别，听你的，要我裁皮子吗？”  
“你去弄刹车盘。Giddy，过来帮我把排气管弄一下。Fab，你准备走线。”  
这一夜就在忙碌中度过，四个人连口水也没顾上喝，一辆崭新的哈雷大道巡弋被拆成零件再重新组装起来，现在它有了一台怒吼的引擎，喷火的排气管，“精致得像阳伞上的蕾丝”的刹车盘，甚至连所有的螺栓都在耀武扬威地闪光。  
James知道这下自己最大的挑战来了。  
他要把前把焊回去。  
前把的角度已经经过四轮计算，James相信自己对数学的把握，也相信自己对材料和焊枪的“手感”，然而他还是很紧张，不是因为这是辆两万五千美元的哈雷，而是他看见了Sirius眼里近乎疯狂的渴望。  
他上一次见到这样的眼神还是去年在Sturgis的街上，Sirius就那么盯着摩托车巡游队打头的大三轮挎斗，眼珠的颜色都几乎由蓝灰变成暗黑。那是种要在他周身燃起火来的渴望，James懂得那种感觉，那种让你周身颤栗的感觉，就像你站在点球点上，你知道这一球如果打进你就能举起“大耳朵”杯站上欧洲之巅，而从你的左脚跟腱传来的痛感已经撕开了封闭针的防线，你已经撑了一百二十分钟了，你撑不下去的。  
但是那时所有的球员都会告诉自己你必须撑下去，你必须打进这一球，即使这意味着医院、手术台和提早到来的挂靴，因为这样的机会不会再来。  
于是James戴好防护镜，是的，Sirius理应得到他渴望的一切，而这样的机会不会再来。

“天哪。”Fab拿出手机：“我们必须跟这辆车合个影。”  
“必须。”Giddy拼命点头：“太漂亮了。”  
Sirius却还皱着眉头：“等等，我觉得还是有什么地方不对劲。James，你打一下火。”  
James打了一下，没着。  
全场都安静了。  
James又打了一下。  
还是没有动静。  
“Fab你确定走线都是对的吗？”  
“都是对的啊？”Fab摘下头巾，擦了擦自己的额角：“刚才发动机试车的时候不是好好的吗？”  
“再看一下有没有什么地方接触不良。”  
“好的。”  
他们飞速排查着每一处可能的故障，然而一无所获。  
“我们不能拆开整个引擎，时间已经不够了，”James说：“而且我保证这绝对不是引擎本身的毛病，走线也是对的，电子系统咱们根本没装所以更不可能……等等。”  
James把点火开关拆下来。  
“咱们还有其他能用的开关吗？”  
Giddy从一个盒子里摸出一个更小的盒子：“有一个这种的，但是不知道能不能用……”  
James把新开关接上去，点火。  
四个人都承认这台引擎的怒吼大概是他们这辈子听到的最动人的音乐了。  
“现在的问题就是赶到赛场了。”Fab看了一眼表：“时间差不多……还够？”

“借过，劳驾，借过……”  
梢有点胖的Giddy在前面开路，余下三个人护着他们的宝贝车子，好不容易挤到展台前面。  
“瞧瞧这儿！”主持人扬起手：“这儿来了个真正的大家伙，我敢说这东西一天就能烧半吨油！看那闪闪发光的漆面！天哪！那些是喷枪画吗？！看，鹿角和星……谁是它的主人？我们需要你来给我们引荐一下，看起来这个大家伙可不太好惹！”  
“Sirius，你去讲，”Fab认真地说：“这是你的车。”  
“你是真正的设计师，”Giddy说：“而且我觉得James现在这个状态不太适合讲话……”  
Sirius扭头一看，James盘腿坐着，倚着展台的钢架睡着了。

“啊！我们的设计师已经上台，”主持人的声音提高了一个八度：“让这位英俊的先生来给我们讲一讲这辆车吧！”  
Sirius接过话筒，等台下的掌声和尖叫平息。  
“这辆摩托车，事实上目前还不能称为一辆真正的摩托车，因为它还没有开始积累自己的里程。”Sirius平静地说：“但我很想跟大家分享一下这辆车的改装思路。”  
“初衷再简单不过，这是一辆游历车，大家都看到这两个储物箱了，对吧，”Sirius打开储物箱：“足够大，里层贴了软皮，可以放很多东西，例如人类精神的粮食，伏特加和威士忌。”  
台下掌声雷动。  
“比较得意的部分是座椅，主要的考虑是舒适，安了后座，因为这是为两个人设计的，后座有架高，这样如果后座的乘客有一双长腿，就不用担心如何安放了。”  
台下有人吹起了口哨。  
“然后是前把，我们昨晚切开了车架，修改了车把的角度，然后重新焊接，大家可以看一下现在的角度。”  
“你们昨晚切开的车架？而现在已经又焊回去了？”主持人震惊地问道。  
“是的。”Sirius笑着说：“我想我很幸运，有一位非常优秀的电焊技师为我工作。现在我想向大家展示一下这辆车动起来是什么样子。”  
Sirius发动引擎，排气管口瞬间出现了漂亮的回火，车子蓝白色的头灯亮得人睁不开眼。  
“可以把灯光关掉一下吗？”Sirius问主持人。  
灯光熄灭的那一刻，人们看见摩托车的外壳上浮现出夜光的图案，一开始是火焰，然后从火焰中慢慢显现出两个哥特字母J和S，两个字母周围有繁复的纹路延伸开来。  
“字母周围的纹路是英国铁路图。”Sirius的声音很温柔：“我第一次见到这辆车的电焊技师，James Potter，是在一列火车上。现在可以开灯了，James，上来吧，我知道你睡醒了，还有Fab和Giddy，是他们找到了这辆漂亮宝贝，耐心等待她出厂，并且提出了改装的最初设计。他们的改装店刚起步，就离凯迪拉克牧场不远。”  
灯光亮起，James手一撑跳上展台，抱住Sirius，两人旁若无人地在展台的六盏面灯和两盏追光灯下拥吻，而台下的欢呼声浪简直可以把整个展台掀翻。

“真的，Fab，我们不需要那么多钱，我们很有钱的，Sirius可以卖唱……”  
“闭嘴，James，”Sirius佯装生气地打了他肩膀一拳：“我们带走这台车，这已经至少算六万块钱了，你们还送了我们这么漂亮的头盔，这俩头盔我敢说便宜不了。”  
“而且你们的店以后肯定要扩大，”James认真地说：“这是资金注入啊。我还有个建议，你们应该把那个老太太的地买下来，它正临着公路，旁边还是个有名的景点，会有很多机车骑士路过，几乎完美的商业选址。”  
Fab和Giddy只能点头。  
“我们这就走啦，我们现在有了这么个宝贝，别说加利福尼亚，月亮都能上去。”  
“等等。”Sirius突然紧张地摸了下上衣内袋：“等下……”  
“你的手机在我包里，Siri，”James打开包：“你关机了。”  
“……不是……等下，哦……哦，在你那儿啊，是不是我改排气管时候给你的？”  
“对。”James把手机递过去：“我猜一开机绝对至少八个Remus的未接来电。”  
“我们还是直接向着Remus前进吧。”Sirius跨上摩托车，James坐到他身后。  
这车座果然舒服，居然后座还有踩脚蹬？James一边冲着Fab和Giddy挥手，一边假装手里有个通讯话筒，学着导弹发射的样子：  
“目标：Remus，目标距离：未知，模式：巡航，制导：复合，现在倒数，三，两，一，发射！”  
引擎的轰鸣伴着排气管的火焰，扬起的沙尘模糊了摩托车上两个年轻的身影。  
**他们回到路上。**


	16. Chapter 16

那辆拉风的摩托车停在新墨西哥州的边界处，英俊的Sirius Black倚在摩托车上摆弄相机，充当风景线的同时等着跑去买快餐的James和他怀里大份的汉堡薯条。在他的面前，一望无际的红岩荒漠后面，悬挂着火红的夕阳，巨大而滚烫，如同新鲜的伤痕，横贯天空。Sirius没少在明信片上看过这番景象，然而石膏像永远表达不了断臂维纳斯真正的美。

在他眯着眼睛从相机的取景框里看着夕阳的时候，有人把一根薯条送到他嘴边。“难吃。”Sirius张嘴咬掉，评价道。James跳上摩托车，晃悠着两条腿。

“我们得去趟银行。”他们靠在摩托车上吃完简餐，Sirius站起来，宣布道。他抚摸着机车线条流畅的背部，手法如同他抚摸James时一样：“这个宝贝得加点油，我们所有的现金都在改装大赛上花掉了。”

“我的银行卡也空了。”James说，“除非你还有信用卡，否则赶紧把你的吉他拿出来，我就要把这顶帽子扔在脚底下了。”

“我还有点……私人储蓄。”Sirius有点犹豫，看他这样子，像是想这件事想了挺久的了。他们躲进快餐店后面无人的僻静处，打开车座，从行李的最里面摸出一只皮夹，又从皮夹最深处掏出一张英国的银行卡。Sirius把那张卡夹在手指里晃了晃，“就这个了，我不知道它好不好用，但我们可以试试看。”

这张卡背后的签名明显不对劲。James从他手里抢下来，吹了声口哨：“可怜的Regulus！”

“我很久之前做恶作剧的时候从他那儿偷的，我觉得他知道，但是我们，你也知道，很久没好好说过话了。”Sirius说，“就这一次，我们可以用一下……但是事后得再还回去。”

“你知道密码？”James扬了扬眉毛。

“应该是我的生日。”Sirius窘迫地回答，“当年是我的生日，他说如果用他自己的生日做密码就太傻了。”

James的表情仿佛刚吞了一只甲虫。“真的吗？”他反问道，“你弟弟用你的生日做银行卡密码……你就没觉得有什么不对劲？”

“我说了，是当年！”Sirius有点闹心，劈手夺过James手里的银行卡，另一只手把摩托车座椅翻回去，“快上车，我们该走了。”

于是他们在夕阳的光里重新整装出发。“我觉得你该跟他和好。”James坐在后座上，在Sirius坐下之后抱住他的腰，靠在他后背上，“他又没做什么不得了的错事。”

“如果我们今天能从这张卡里取出钱来，我下次回国就跟他和好，还会给他带美国的旅游纪念品，行了吗？”Sirius回答，“现在把你的嘴闭上，我们到银行去。”

“好吧，先生。”James怏怏地说，“天，要是我能帮你们这对兄弟重修旧好，莱姆斯一定会惊掉下巴的。”

“别这样对月亮脸，亲爱的，”Sirius拍了拍James横在他腰间的手，“这一路上发生的事，他已经十个下巴都不够掉的了。”

James哈哈大笑。

他们没开几分钟就在路边见到了一家银行。并不像它市中心的同类那么气派，这家银行只是小小地蜷缩在公路边上，紧挨城市的边缘和市郊的一个小镇，多半是为了方便往来游客和卫星城的居民而建的。Sirius沿街停下，锁好车子，和James一起走过马路，进银行去。

他停车的地方正是银行对面的一家冷饮店，现在是夏天，店家便在店铺外面撑起阳伞和小桌，但太阳还没落山，外面仍然又闷又热，这些桌子上就没坐几个人。除了一只狗被拴在伞荫底下等主人，就只有一个金发的小胡子，看起来比James和Sirius还要年轻，面前的桌子上放着杯一口没动的粉红色奶昔。小胡子嘴里好像吃着什么别的东西，腮帮子上鼓起来一块。Sirius忍不住多看了那个年轻人两眼，察觉到他的目光，小胡子的眼神就和他对上了，这不由得让Sirius打了个寒颤。鲜少人能吓到Sirius Black，但这个年轻人就是有这份本事。

Sirius背过那刀子一样的眼神，快走两步追上James。“怎么了？”他的男朋友问他。

“没事。”Sirius含混地回答。

他们并肩穿过了马路，在银行前面上台阶的时候，魂不守舍的Sirius忍不住频频回头去看那个小胡子，不留神就撞上了迎面从银行里出来的另一个人，那人一个趔趄，帽子就掉到了地上。“啊，抱歉。”James机灵地替他捡起来，“我朋友有点走神——Sirius，Sirius？回神了伙计。”

“没什么，是我不小心。”那人接过帽子，道了谢，像个老派的牛仔一样对他们行了个脱毛礼，“回见。”

“回见。”这种老西部式的礼貌让James有点兴奋，对着男人离开的背影吹了个口哨，“我们现在可是真在电影里的地界了，你看到那人的蓝眼睛，还真有点像保罗·纽曼……嘿，Sirius，你还好吗？”

“啊？我没事。”SIrius回过头来，决定不再想那个眼深如刀的小胡子，他最后回头看了一次，这次那小胡子没再盯着他了，刚刚Sirius撞上的那个男人过了马路，和他凑在一起，说着些什么。“我们走吧。”他觉得是自己多疑了，便拉着James的袖子，硬是把他拽进了银行大门。

他们走进银行的时间是四点五十五分，大厅排队的人已经不多了。James和Sirius走到自动取款机前面，把那张银行卡塞进卡槽。“来吧，我们试试。”James撸起袖子，“现在是考验你们兄弟爱的时候了。”

Sirius为他这话翻了个白眼。“大家都知道布莱克兄弟并没有什么兄弟爱，谢谢。”

“嘿，你答应我的，如果我们今天被Regulus的银行卡救了，你就得回去跟他和好，还要带美国的旅游纪念品。”James手脚麻利地把Sirius的生日输进密码栏，“做好准备了吗？”

“要确认就快点，”Sirius扭开头，说。

“来嘛，Siri，我是认真的。”James制止了Sirius的下一句话，“先别急着开名字的玩笑，我们谈谈这个——这都多少年过去了，你们两个真的该和好了，他当时还是个孩子，又不是做了什么不得了的措事。”

Sirius一脸倔相，不说话，把脸朝着另一个方向。如果罗丹曾经雕刻过一个捂着耳朵不肯跟人交流的雕像，大概就是他现在这副样子。

“看着我，看着我Siri，我站在这儿呢，好好的。”James拉起他的手，试着好言相劝，“他没造成什么无法挽回的后果。他只是个孩子，在深宅大院里长大，唯一的朋友是他的哥哥，而这个朋友又在学校里交到了新的朋友，他当时只是嫉妒，Siri，没什么大不了的，时间会抚平一切。”

“它没抚平你的伤疤，James，他给你留了道伤疤，还需要我提醒你吗？”Sirius抽出手来，比划着，“这么长，就在你大腿根上，因为那熊孩子当时太矮了够不到别的地方。你知道这有多危险吗？这么说吧，再偏一点不光你，我也完蛋了！”

他好像无意中讲了什么荤笑话。James一下没绷住，笑出声来，和大厅里平静的气氛格格不入。他赶紧捂着嘴把笑声咽下去，再和Sirius说话：“你总不能一辈子生他的气，他又不是你妈。我对你和布莱克夫人斗气完全没意见，但是Regulus，他是个好孩子。”

“你又不了解他！”

“Andromeda了解，你相信Andromeda，我相信你。”James说，“你我临走之前，她找我谈过一次话。你表姐是真心希望你们兄弟俩能重归于好的，Siri，你是对的，这件事跟我确实无关——但是你舍得让她失望吗？”

Andromeda了解Regulus，而James最了解Sirius。他的男朋友因为表姐的名字出现在这里而软下态度来。“好吧，我们晚点再谈，现在先……”

James在他能说完话前就摁下了确认键，几张美金从钞票口吐出来。“看，他没改密码，”James快乐地说，“也许他是真的关心你。”

“你的逻辑很成问题啊，朋友。”Sirius故作严肃，道，James挑起眉毛，他又只好改口，表示自己会跟Regulus好好谈谈的。“这才是我的好男孩。”James拍了拍Sirius的后脑勺，和他额头相抵，亲昵地碰了碰。两个人对视而笑，谁也没想到这个温馨的场景竟没能持续30秒。

“砰”的一声巨响打破了这片刻的宁静，所有人都下意识朝他们看去，James和Sirius也不例外。“这是抢劫！”两个打扮得像老西部电影里穿越而来一样的人走进他们的视野，都戴着赌徒帽，嘴巴上罩着红色的方巾，只露出眼睛。他们举止老成熟练，像是惯犯，声音却很年轻。其中一个看了Sirius一眼，他立刻认出了那双眼睛。

“这是抢劫！所有人，靠墙蹲下！”另一个吆喝道。

“嘿，”James悄悄把刚取到的美金塞进裤腰里，同时把信用卡塞进Sirius的裤腰，“我好像知道其中一个人。还记得吗？刚才那个‘保罗·纽曼’，你在门口撞上那个——错不了。”

“是，我好像也认识一个。”Sirius低声回答他，“该死的，叉子，你就不能消停十分钟，不招惹这些麻烦事吗？”

“说的就好像这是我的错一样！”James说。他们照着劫匪的话靠在墙边，在两台自动取款机的缝隙间蹲下，紧贴在一起。“保罗·纽曼”专注于工作，他的小伙伴就不一样了。那个应该是刚才他们见到的小胡子的蒙面劫匪一边用一把手枪维持秩序，一边不住地看着James和Sirius的方向，他的眼神让Sirius没来由的紧张。

奇怪的是，这份紧张竟同时给了他莫大的勇气。“嘿，叉子，有件事我想了很久了。”在劫匪的监视下，Sirius稍微挪动了一下身体，和James贴得更近了点，“我为这个其实准备了点东西，但是我不觉得他们能让我把手伸到口袋里把它们拿出来。”

James给了他一个疑惑的眼神，Sirius继续说：

“以我口袋里的两枚戒指的名义，James·Potter，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

天地为之寂静了一刻。

这么说有点夸张了，但在他话音落下去的那一刻，也许是巧合，现场确实没有任何人说话。Sirius看着他男朋友，他们几个星期前才脱离了朋友的阶级，现在他已经按耐不住要往下一步迈进了。这太过了，也许公路旅行真的能给人造成些不好的影响。Sirius背着James在印第安人的营地买下了他提了一嘴的两枚戒指，当时他并不知道自己的动机何在，直到今天，这两个小劫匪的一声枪响如雷贯耳。

“我一直在考虑那个义警跟我们说的话，好吗？他一辈子都会为自己没抓住机会后悔，可我不想，尤其是今天之后。所以你能先说句‘好’吗？”James还是没说话，Sirius有点急了——他原本也不是成竹在胸，但这个停顿有点太长了。

“这个时机不太好，Siri。”James说。

“我知道，我们在一座被抢劫的银行里，但是——”

“我是说真的，这个时机不太好。”James朝他背后使了个眼色。哦，糟了。Sirius抬头看了一眼人群的方向，原本的两个劫匪只剩下一个，另一个，不用想也知道在哪。

“真令人感动。”一个又冷又硬的东西抵上了Sirius的后脑勺，让他不敢向前，也不敢回头。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *前半段是我，后半段是叶。本来，这是阿叶答应我写完的一章，但是她（……你们懂的），为了补偿，她答应我补完这章会开车。于是……我流泪举起了键盘。

一切都像一部实实在在的西部老电影。

你和你的一生挚爱历尽艰难，互通心意，终于找到了彼此，然后当你们含情脉脉地注视着对方，决定共度一生的时候，两个穷凶极恶的匪徒毫无预兆地走进来毁掉了一切。

这个念头让Sirius差点笑出声。他一方面禁不住佩服自己在此时此刻还能满脑子的天马行空，一方面又产生了小小的焦虑，他可不希望大好人生在此时此地结束，至少，他还没和James Potter勾肩搭背（就好像他们从前不是这副德行似的）戏剧性地出现在所有朋友的面前，高调地宣布他们睡了彼此呢。

Sirius飞快地思考着该如何从这千钧一发的危险关头脱身，James趴在他的正前方，这个角度他只能看到他男朋友的夹克下摆和脏兮兮的靴子。Sirius想给James一个眼神，但他刚抬起脑袋，就实实在在地挨了一下子。

“别产生任何有趣的小念头。”‘保罗纽曼’在他身后说。

Sirius疼得眼前一黑。

“嘿，你别动他！”James愤怒的声音在Sirius耳边响起，如果不是后脑勺顶着一把枪，他简直想跳起来给自己的男朋友一个巨大的飞吻然后让他闭嘴。

别试图和手里有枪的人讲道理，他以为James不会蠢到连这个都忘了。 

“冷静点儿，英国佬，”‘保罗纽曼’在Sirius身后说，“我没有任何想伤害你男朋友的意图，我们只是想做个交易——”

就在这时，不知是谁按响了紧急报警按钮，整个银行大厅里的电力都被自动切断了，警报一刻不停地响着。

“婊子养的！”另一个劫匪发出一声气急败坏的咒骂，他朝天花板开了两枪，吸顶灯在头顶炸开，自动灭火喷头开始朝地板喷水，人们发出惊恐的尖叫，“都他妈的闭嘴！闭嘴！”他猛地卡住一个在地上瑟瑟发抖的男人的脖子，把他整个人抵在墙上，后者张大嘴巴，发出窒息一般的声音，他更紧地掐住了他的气管软骨，“告诉我他妈的是谁拉响的警报——”

“够了，我们得走了，”‘保罗纽曼’制止他，“最理想的情况是我们在条子包围高速公路之前离开。”

Sirius感觉到后脑勺的枪口顶得他更疼了，“你，”他身后的劫匪冷冰冰地踹了他后背一脚，“把钥匙交出来。”

“什么钥匙？”Sirius试图转头，背上又挨了一脚。

“停在门口的那台漂亮宝贝，”‘保罗纽曼’吹了一声口哨，“我和我的朋友会很感激你的小小帮助。”

“不，”Sirius不假思索地说，“那是我的。”

“我以为你比看上去要聪明一点儿，”‘保罗纽曼’不耐烦地轻轻扣了点扳机，恐惧像一盆从头浇到脚的冰水一般恐惧笼罩了Sirius，“听着，我没有时间了，我的那位朋友，他也没我这么好脾气，我再给你一次机会，把那副见鬼的钥匙交出来。”

“快给他！”James绝望地大叫，“天杀的你在想什么，把钥匙给他！”

Sirius没有再犹豫。他猛地从地上站起来，矮身躲过对方惊愕的枪口，顺手捡起起一块玻璃碎片，打飞了对方手里的武器。那把colt 911走火了，枪声在大厅里震耳欲聋。玻璃扎进对方的手腕，他半跪在地板上，因为划到了动脉，手臂顿时血流如注。另一个劫匪见状从柜台翻身飞跃过来，用枪朝这个方向扫射。流弹从Sirius的头顶扫过，James冲过去一把按倒了Sirius，他们手脚并用地爬到一张翻倒的桌子后面，James捡起掉在地板上的手枪，不断地向外射击，阻止对方靠近。

“这他妈都是你的错！”他背对着Sirius，嘴唇苍白，“万一——”

“我的错？”Sirius反问道，他注视着那个倒在地板上的劫匪，对方很快就会因为失血过多而死去，“我只是想保护我们的共同财产——”

另一个劫匪低声咒骂着躲过James那些没头没脑的子弹，他抓住同伴的手肘，把他拖向门口。“‘共同财产’？”James伏低身体，外面已经响起了警笛声，“Sirius，我们大可以再弄一台摩托车，它不是什么了不起的玩意儿。”

“它对我来说很重要，”Sirius说，“我不可能把钥匙交给别人。”

“为什么？”

一阵震耳欲聋的声音，玻璃门被警察的子弹击碎了。两个劫匪背靠着墙，大骂脏话。Sirius听到门外已经传来了警察用高音喇叭的广播。

“看在上帝的份上，”在劫匪和警察激烈开火的间隙，Sirius对着James的耳朵大叫，“这不是解释的场合。”

“我不在意。”James眉头紧锁。

“好吧，因为我爱你。”Sirius说。

James呆呆地看着他，像是胸口中了一枪。三枚催泪弹被丢进了大厅，在地板上旋转，嘶嘶地释放着呛人的白烟。James和Sirius周围是四起的硝烟，是高速的流弹，是尖叫的人群，但他们望着彼此，一言不发。

 

***

 

他们从警局出来的时候天已经黑了。温暖的风中有木馏油的香气，James在它经过的时候止不住地打了个颤，Sirius落在他后面半尺远，如果他注意到了James的反常也非常识趣的没有开口。这个时机不太好，James心想，如果Sirius现在开口讲一个笑话，他就要跳起来和他打一架，揍得这混小子满地找牙。

但事实上，James知道他不会的，而他们也不可能就像那样——打架、喝酒、合好。上一次他们走在一起而Sirius持续地走在James后面而不是身侧时，他们刚离开Dumbledore的办公室，在校长室东侧窄得怕人的旋转楼梯上像两个陌生人一样一前一后礼貌地老老实实地往下走。

Remus曾经说他们会因为挤成一排下楼梯而把脑仁摔进礼堂某个一年级新生的晚餐盘里，而Sirius瘪瘪嘴反驳道：“那可不会，我打赌James的头盖骨下面可没有住着一个脑子。”

“一派胡言。”James拿腔拿调地模仿Oliver教授说话，“Potter的脑子应该送去大英博物馆展览。”

Remus慢悠悠地抬起眼睛看了他一眼，“在24号展馆吗？”

那个周末他绑架了Remus和他一起出去，他们在大英博物馆门前的炸鱼薯条店里坐了一下午，James吃了过多的土豆，在Remus拿起盐罐的时候忍不住打了个嗝。“我真搞不懂，”他嘟囔道，在Remus举起一块放软了的薯角时泄气地垂下头，“你怎么能不生气？”

Remus的脸上浮现出略微刺痛的悲伤神色，他没有像以往那样快速地把所有的情绪用一个微笑小心盖起来，最后James坐在那里像个被抓住做坏事的小孩子一样缩起脖子，Remus继续慢条斯理地吃他自己那份冷掉的午饭。“我猜我只是……说老实话，我并不惊讶Sirius会做出这样的事情。”他残酷地指出，James整个人激灵了一下，抗拒地瞪大眼睛，想要开始一场蹩脚的表演。可惜对方是见鬼的Remus Lupin，Remus把手指上的番茄酱擦在一张崭新的白色纸巾上，红色令James不舒服地咬紧牙，而Remus平淡地陈述到，“你也知道的。”

……我知道个屁。James Potter把一张50块扔在台面上，可能是他的表情，或是他不肯回头去看的Sirius的模样，收银的姑娘几斤惊恐地看着他们，结结巴巴地问他们要住几晚。

“就今天，一间——”James疲惫地说，挠了挠鼻尖。当他意识到自己在犹豫的时候，那阵冷冷地盘踞在他胃里的愤怒一下子变成滚烫的火焰窜到喉咙口，“就给我你们最顶楼的那间，谢谢。”

通常这就是Sirius开始卖弄他的伶牙俐齿的时候了，尽管他不是热衷展示的类型，但让James哑口无言是某种更伟大的任务。James不耐烦地把手指尖儿在大理石的柜台边缘敲来敲去，大厅里一片沉默，他能听到自己的心跳吵得不行，而Sirius的呼吸就在他脑袋后面很近的地方。Anita——那个被他们吓坏了的姑娘匆匆把两张房卡推到James面前，他顾不上任何礼节地一把抓起来，在转身的时候差点撞上伸手来拿自己那张卡的Sirius。

不知怎么的“Sirius觉得James会把他的那张卡留在桌上”这件事让他的情绪更坏，James难以置信地把另一张卡塞到他手里，Sirius一只手拿着他们俩的行李，另一手就又蠢又尴尬地浮在半空中。他们在宽敞的电梯里找了两个离得最远的地方站着，James发誓他只是下意识地抬头去看了他的男朋友，Sirius的颧骨上那道划伤还在——James眨眨眼睛就能看见那根冷硬的枪管落在他的脸上，Sirius在那一记重击下偏过头去，嘴角还不依不饶地吊着好像在做什么了不起的创举似的，他的手按在James的肩膀上不让他站起来，James从来不知道他有那么大的力气。

如果不是电梯的门及时打开了，他可能会因为恐惧、挫败和羞愧而吼叫起来。

“你还打算和我说话吗？”Sirius问，他们刚把门关上。Anita给了他们顶楼的情侣间，米色的窗帘被紧紧捆在墙边，落地窗大开着，城市的灯火和喧嚣从敞开的窗户灌进来，James把脚边那朵愚蠢透顶的假玫瑰花一脚踢开，它精准地落尽了桌边的垃圾桶里。

“不。”他的声音古怪地哽了一下，James清清嗓子大声又重复了一次，没想到Sirius会这么冷静地问出这种见鬼的问题。James回过头难以置信地盯着他，Sirius已经把手里的东西都扔到了一边，正面无表情地把外套也脱下来，他的衬衫领子上沾了一丁点血，可能是在警局的盥洗室里洗脸的时候不小心弄上的，在他黑的头发与眼睛白的衣服和皮肤的衬托下，那块深褐色的斑点让James的眼睛刺痛，他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，“我不觉得我会再想和你说任何一句话了。”

Sirius甚至都没有费心去尝试，他的嘴唇在正常工作之前颤抖了一会儿，“去你的，Potter。”情绪回到他波澜不惊的脸上，让他整个人在黑暗中忽然生动起来，如果不是James还在气头上他可能会就此妥协，那可是他最好的朋友、他的新恋情、他如果哪天老掉了牙会想第一个拿给对方看的家伙。Sirius Black大胆地向他迈近了一步，如果不是James如此了解他，他会说Sirius近乎厌烦的模样和平常毫无二致，“别幼稚得像个十六岁的——”

那个数字刺激了James，等他回过神来的时候他已经开始咆哮。“幼稚？看在撒旦的份上！你他妈怎么不看看你都干了些什么？你以为你是什么，Hulk吗？吞了那颗子弹，Black先生，因为你猜怎么着，Sirius Black是个刀枪不入的超级英雄！”

Sirius猛地推了他一把，James踉跄地往后跌了一步才意识到他们贴得那么近。“我看你傻乐的时候也没这么多毛病。”他厉声讽刺道，真实的困惑和疼痛让他的反击变得没那么有效，James 揉着自己脑后的头发挫败得几乎想要揪住它们打开自己的头骨让Sirius能他妈自己看看他在说什么蠢话。

“那只是一辆车，一辆见鬼的车！”James重复了一次，尖声地笑起来，像个疯子一下在房间里踱步转了个圈，这是一个错误的决定，他心想。在他们十六岁的时候Remus是他的借口，James大可以用他们的朋友作为武器，让Sirius抿进嘴唇发誓再也不那么做，但是现在那已经不足够了，他得让Sirius明白，James绝望地想。以大不列颠的尊严起誓他们可不要像一对美国佬一样坐下来谈心，他以为自己的已经表现得足够明显了，他们分享的阳光和风、引擎轰鸣和音乐，大笑和亲吻，James还能有什么主意呢？或许他已经不能再做得更好了。“不！忘了什么车不车的，你从一开始就他妈不应该站起来。”

Sirius的眼睛暗了下去，好像James是打了他一巴掌而不是隔着半个房间朝他喊话，“别，”他直起身子把手臂抱在胸前，James讨厌他那么做。“你不能因为这个生我的气。”

“我——”James疲惫地靠在墙上。“你可以让他们把那辆车骑走的，”他最后说，一辆救护车抓紧在Sirius回答之前从旅店前面经过，“那只是一辆车。”

Sirius静悄悄地呼吸着。“对。”他同意到，声音中的讽刺却在提供一个完全不同的答案。 

James真的不能再和他说话了，在逃进浴室之前他移开了视线，这样他就不用看着Sirius的眼睛。“我他妈爱死了那辆摩托，你是世界上最好的设计师，而我是个天才。”他干巴巴地笑起来，“但是我不会那么做的，因为你猜怎么着？可能我会想到如果我不小心倒霉死了，你要像个哭哭啼啼的小女孩一样丢人。”

他没有得到回答，James不知道自己是否真的在期待一个。

 

TBC


End file.
